Discord
by Rosepine Lylie
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Sherlock et John rêvaient de se retrouver. L'un n'y croyait pas, l'autre bouillait d'impatience, mais les retrouvailles sont plus mouvementées que prévu. La prévenance de Molly et l'aide de Greg y pourront-ils vraiment quelque chose?
1. Retrouvailles mouvementées

Note de l'auteur: ma première fic seule, soyez indulgents. Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Rien de rien ne m'appartient!

* * *

Avril. Sherlock et John sont colocataires au 221b Baker Street, le Reichenbach, la chute et le retour de Sherlock se sont déjà produit. Ils habitent à nouveau ensemble, et le quotidien est rempli d'une foule d'émotions qui n'étaient pas là auparavant.

Car, non, les choses ne _pouvaient_ tout simplement pas redevenir comme elles étaient avant. Après 3 ans de séparation. Après l'avoir cru mort pour John, après l'avoir vu vivre sans lui pour Sherlock, chacun des deux protagonistes étaient dans un état intérieur des plus instables et potentiellement dangereux.

Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de retrouver un semblant de calme, ou d'action mais ensemble. En apparence, il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence, mais c'est le « combat invisible » faisant rage qui posait problème.

Du côté de John, Sherlock lui avait tant manqué, si cruellement manqué...

Il était certain de ne jamais le revoir et avait passé ces trois dernières années à essayer de « faire le deuil », comme les gens disaient. Les gens... Ceux qui emploient cette expressions et qui te donnent les bons conseils sont ceux qui ne l'ont pas vécu !

Au début, il était retourné chez sa psy, histoire de ne pas être seul pour surmonter l'épreuve, mais elle s'était révélée aussi inefficace qu'au début et c'est chez Greg, et étrangement chez Molly et Mycroft qu'il avait trouvé le plus de réconfort. Mycroft, ça avait prit du temps parce qu'il lui en voulait furieusement et le tenait pour en partie responsable de la mort de Sherlock. Mais à force, il dû finir par reconnaître qu'il n'y était pas pour grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'à partir de là, il le tint pour un homme faible, incapable de protéger son propre frère. Molly, la si discrète Molly s'était présentée directement et avait pris soin de lui, aidée par Mrs Hudson. Pleines de gentillesse et d'attentions, les deux femmes avaient su gérer les crises de John, ce qui n'était pourtant pas mince affaire ! Et enfin Greg, très touché lui aussi par la disparition de leur ami, ils avaient très souvent parlé de leur relation mutuelle avec le détective.

Au fil de la troisième année, John commençait à aller mieux la journée mais à s'agiter de plus en plus de nuit. Il rêvait souvent que Sherlock était là, en vie, mais qu'il faisait quelque chose de nouveau, il rêvait de ce que les gens avait cru, du « vivant » de Sherlock, qu'ils étaient ensemble, en couple. Ces rêves aux allures de cauchemars, étaient pourtant très séduisants, et John se réveillait souvent en sursaut et en sueur au milieu de la nuit après l'un d'eux. La première fois, la sensation se dissipa assez vite et il n'y prêta pas attention, ou plutôt, il se força à l'oublier. Mais le fait est qu'au fil des semaines, ces rêves se firent réguliers. Pour palier à cette sale sensation qui le maintenait dans l'impression de sortir avec un homme et qui plus est, un mort, il tenta à nouveau de trouver chaussure à son pied. Il trouva une jeune femme fort appréciable mais ils se rendirent compte tous les deux que, malgré leur bonne entente, ils n'étaient pas fait pour sortir ensemble. Pour autant, au cours de cette brève aventure, ses rêves ne s'étaient pas vraiment calmés. Il était complètement dérouté, puis épuisé, son sommeil étant considérablement raccourci par ces nuits tumultueuses.

Puis du jour au lendemain, plus rien. Mais pas sans raison, c'est qu'il avait trouvé la parade, un cachet qui l'assommait complètement grâce auquel il ne rêvait tout simplement pas.

Et, deux mois plus tard, Sherlock était revenu, en vrai, en chair et en os. Vivant. Tout son organisme, son esprit, furent totalement chamboulé, il était tellement heureux ! Son meilleur ami était là, sous ses yeux et lui expliquait comment il avait passé les trois dernières années de sa vie : à le protéger, à se battre pour les protéger eux, ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Ce fût tellement incroyable, trop heureux, ils reprirent là où ils avaient arrêté...

Hélas, le subconscient de John ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et ses rêves reprirent de plus belle, quelle que soit la dose qu'il prenait. Un jour, il essaya d'en prendre plus que de raison, trop fatigué mentalement de ce combat interne, mais il s'écroula et Sherlock dû l'emmener en catastrophe aux urgences. A partir de ce moment, comprenant que ça ne servait à rien, il arrêta progressivement d'en prendre et décida de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un de confiance. Il en parlerait donc avec Greg.

Sherlock, de son côté, était tout aussi agité. Il venait de passer trois années épuisantes, de torture complète, à devoir courir tout autour du globe pour démanteler la toile de Moriarty. Et il avait du le faire seul. Ou presque. Les seuls à le savoir en vie étaient Molly et Mycroft. Il ne comptait aucunement sur ce dernier alors il ne risquait pas d'aller chercher un peu de compagnie auprès de lui ! En revanche, il rendit visite à Molly une fois ou l'autre, quand il pouvait, et en profitait pour prendre des nouvelles plus concrètes et plus agréables de John.

John... Il lui avait manqué plus que prévu, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. S'il avait su que ce serait si dur, il ne se serait peut-être pas lancé dans cette entreprise... Quoi que si, mais avec moins d'énergie, ça c'est sûr. Il avait mit toute sa rage à traquer ses ennemis, tous ceux qui risquaient de blesser ses « proches ». C'est ainsi qu'il semblait de mise de les qualifier après tout. Il avait été déstabilisé au tout début, par la colère qui l'envahissait, puis il s'était fait une raison et décida de transformer cette colère, cette rage, en énergie pour traquer plus efficacement encore. Pourtant, pendant sa traque, son quotidien lui manquait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer ses « méditations » à repenser à avant, quand il vivait au 221b.

Les années passèrent, rapides et lentes à la fois, il était de plus en plus excité à mesure que la fin de la troisième année arrivait, car il sentait qu'il arrivait au bout de sa mission. Non qu'il sache bien sûr combien de temps elle allait prendre, mais il voyait le nombre de personnes sur sa liste diminuer encore et encore, c'était tellement... agréable ! Il expérimentait de nouvelles sensations depuis sa « mort ». Et il avait un peu de mal avec ça. Il espérait que le retour à la vie quotidienne et ordinaire rétablirait sa normalité. Malheureusement, ce ne fût pas vraiment le cas. John était tellement heureux de le revoir que ça lui fit l'effet d'un chalumeau sur une éprouvette, mais à l'intérieur. Il avait... « _chaud au cœur_ » ! Après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il avait passé son temps à faire, ils reprirent joyeusement leur quotidien. Hélas, comme dit plus tôt, ce fût pour le moins différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Son ami était comblé et ça le rendait heureux de le voir comme ça, mais très vite, John sembla en prise à beaucoup d'agitation, de contrariété. Il regardait parfois Sherlock pendant de longues minutes sans ciller, ne semblant s'apercevoir qu'il était vraiment là, puis il s'en allait, quittait l'appartement, nerveux. Sherlock supportait de moins en moins cette attitude, tout simplement parce que vivre avec John lui avait tellement manqué, qu'il ne supportait plus d'être séparé de lui. Autant pour le travail, il se faisait une raison, autant pour ces espèces de « crises », il n'arrivait plus à être maître de lui-même et généralement, soit il brisait quelque chose, soit il passait des heures à faire vriller son violon de n'importe quelle manière de telle sorte que Mrs Hudson n'en pouvait déjà plus !

Il fallait trouver une solution. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts, et Sherlock n'était pas plus paisible qu'avant, quand il était seul. Un jour, il se retrouva à en parler à Molly sans s'en rendre compte et c'est sa réponse qui le fit s'apercevoir de ce qui ce passait « Vous devriez parler Sherlock, vraiment. Juste vous deux. » Comme toujours, elle était de bon conseil. Pourtant elle avait été suffisamment naïve pour se faire avoir par Jim Moriarty. Et en même temps, Sherlock avait quelque chose qui se rapprochait de « l'estime » pour Molly car elle avait géré avec brio les trois dernières années, sans rien dire à personne et ô combien pourtant ça a du être tentant ! Déjà que ça avait été dur pour lui qui ne faisait que le regarder de loin, mais le consoler directement en sachant ça et ne rien dire relevait de l'exploit ! Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ce jour-là que John fit sa crise, il s'écroula dans sa chambre avant d'atteindre son lit et ne se réveilla pas, quoi que fit Sherlock.

Il l'emmena donc aux urgences et après diagnostic, Sherlock apprit que c'était à cause d'une trop forte dose de cachets. Pour dormir à la base, mais forts, très forts. Ils rentrèrent rapidement ensemble à l'appartement mais avec l'ordre formel de se reposer, et de lui-même John dit qu'il arrêterait les cachets progressivement. Sherlock, d'impuissance, brisa quelques objets supplémentaires avant de se faire arrêter par Mrs Hudson et Molly qui était venu s'enquérir du patient.

Finissant par lâcher prise, il s'assit sur son fauteuil, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre pendant tout ce temps. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis revenu alors pourquoi ne va-t-il pas mieux ? ça aurait du s'arranger ! » Ce fût Molly qui répondit « Justement, pour lui tu es mort et pendant trois ans, il a tenté de s'en convaincre! C'est peut-être plus dur qu'on ne le pense d'accepter qu'on a fait tout ce travail intérieur pour rien. Mais vu comme John a vécu tout ça, c'est peut-être encore autre chose. Je te l'ai dit Sherlock, tu lui as parlé ?

-Je n'en ai pas eu le temps ! Il est allé à l'hôpital le jour où on a parlé de ça ! » Mais pensant qu'elle n'avait pas tord, il alla le voir dans sa chambre. S'il était réveillé, il se lancerait pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

John dormait mais le vacarme que fit Sherlock le réveilla bien sûr. Il l'entendit protester, pensant que c'était de sa faute. Sherlock... Il se trompait bien sûr, car John était le seul fautif dans cette histoire ! Pour quelle raison obscure ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de Sherlock l'embrassant passionnément ? Surtout que maintenant qu'il était revenu, chaque rêve devenait plus concret. Il ne supportait plus cette situation, il avait l'impression de « violer » Sherlock quelque part aussi. Parce qu'il faisait tout ce que John « voulait » dans ces rêves et parce que dans la réalité il avait toujours ce regard innocent quand il le regardait. John ne savait plus quoi faire et se dégoûtait lui-même. Il n'entendit pas la voix de Molly trop douce et donc son conseil, il reconnut juste le pas de Sherlock se rapprochant, il paniqua et fit semblant de dormir. _Retraite avant de retourner au combat_. Pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux...


	2. Confession

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour vos commentaires extrêmement encourageants ! Je fais de mon mieux et j'espère que vous allez apprécier la suite !

Disclaimer : Rien de rien ne m'appartient !

* * *

Sherlock rentra, le vit dormir, pesta puis resta là de longues minutes à le regarder. Visiblement, il se sentait inquiet pour son ami. Encore ces fichus sentiments ? Sincèrement, depuis quand il les ressentait ? Depuis quand mettait-il un nom sur ces fichus pincements au cœur ? Fermant la porte, il repartit et décréta que marcher pourrait le calmer un peu, refusant d'y penser plus.

Lorsqu'il sortit, John rouvrit les yeux, l'entendit sortir et attendit quelques minutes. Puis il se redressa. Il se sentait suffisamment bien pour se redresser et parler, mais pas forcément pour faire quelque chose de sportif, il en avait bien conscience. A ce moment, Molly passa voir s'il allait bien avant de s'en aller. « Ah, tu es réveillé ? Sherlock t'a cru endormi, tu l'as raté... A moins que ? » A force de côtoyer John ces trois années passées, elle avait appris à le connaître et vit donc que John avait visiblement volontairement évité Sherlock, son visage exprimant tout sauf l'envie de s'y confronter. « Écoute John, quelque chose te tracasse, c'est évident, mais s'il te plait, fait quelque chose ! Sherlock ne mérite pas ça. » Elle partit rapidement et John se retrouva à nouveau seul avec lui-même. Il passa la main sur son visage, fatigué, puis appela Greg. « Oui ? C'est John. Est-ce que tu as du temps dans la journée ? J'ai vraiment besoin de conseils. Je suis paumé Greg !

-Pas de problème, je suis dispo dans une heure. Je passe te voir à l'appart' ?

-Oui, s'il te plait. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je me déplace trop pour le moment. »

Il raccrocha. Voilà, une bonne chose de lancée. Sherlock en avait toujours pour plusieurs heures quand il sortait donc il aurait de la marge.

Sherlock s'était mit à marcher mais sans entrain et en fin de compte, il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de chemin quand il sentit Molly arriver à sa hauteur. « Sherlock ! Je te pensais déjà loin.

-Je ne marchais pas vite. » Molly sourit, compréhensive, comme toujours. Comment cette femme faisait pour ne jamais se lasser d'être repoussée et mise à mal sans cesse ? Elle le regardait toujours de la même manière, quoi qu'il lui dise. Il y avait de l'indignation ou de la souffrance parfois mais toujours aussi une lueur qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer et qui ne disparaissait jamais.

« Pas d'affaire en ce moment hein ? » Elle changeait de sujet. C'était mieux comme ça. Tant qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec John, ça n'était pas utile de toute façon.

« Hélas non! J'ai passé 3 ans à en traquer mais maintenant que j'ai finit, je me retrouve au même point qu'avant. Devoir attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose dans cette fichue ville trop calme !

-Encore un peu et on se retrouvera au chômage ! » Sherlock la regarda et sourit, amusé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait. Il était content de l'avoir choisie pour son affaire.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et à discuter, histoire de faire passer le temps et les nerfs, d'oublier un peu la tension qui régnait.

À l'heure dite, Greg arriva au 221b. John était dans le salon et n'avait visiblement pas eu le courage ou la force de préparer le thé, chose pourtant inhabituelle. Il posa son manteau et s'y affaira donc. Une fois prêt il posa tout ça sur la petite table entre eux et pris la place habituelle de Sherlock que John regardait avec une certaine appréhension. John lui fit de ce demi-sourire, à la fois de gratitude et tracassé qu'il lui connaissait si bien, Greg les servit et il attendit que John parle. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionnait.

« J'ai... un problème. Grave. » Il hésita, vraiment, Greg le vit avec un air tellement troublé qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter sérieusement, un pincement au cœur le prit, une folle inquiétude. Voyant son ami s'affoler, John se dépêcha d'enchaîner « Grave pour moi, mais ni pour ma santé, ni pour celle de Sherlock. C'est avec mon sommeil que j'ai des problèmes. » Un peu rassuré, Greg se cala dans son fauteuil, un air toujours méfiant dans les yeux. John respira un grand coup, cherchant par où commencer puis se lança « Depuis près d'un an déjà, je me suis mis à faire des ... cauchemars. Des cauchemars sur la guerre à la rigueur, ça j'aurai supporté. Disons ça autrement. Après la guerre, je me suis mis à faire des cauchemars en rapport avec ce qui s'était passé et je pense que c'est normal. Difficile, mais normal. Après la « mort » de Sherlock, je me suis mis à rêver sans cesse de sa mort, de sa chute. Ce fut un tel choc que c'était à nouveau normal je dirai que ça se répercute dans mes cauchemars. C'était une période extrêmement difficile aussi. Déjà que le vivre une fois était atroce... Mais tout ça tu le sais. Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler »

John changea de position, visiblement mal à l'aise avant de reprendre « Il y a environ un an donc, avant de sortir avec Melody, je me suis mis à rêver de Sherlock... mais... » Cramoisi, il enchaîna rapidement « comme si nous étions en couple. »

Greg le regarda, micro-expression de surprise la plus totale avant de se reprendre et d'inviter son interlocuteur à en dire plus. John compris qu'il était à un point de non-retour et reprit sa respiration, finit son thé pour continuer. « Au début c'était juste des situations banales, mais ça me semblait glauque au possible, Sherlock était non seulement un homme, mais mort qui plus est ! J'ai donc cherché quelqu'un et j'ai trouvé Melody mais comme tu sais, ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Et de toute façon, je continuais à faire ces mêmes rêves...

Et puis, les rêves ont empirés, sont passés... au stade suivant... Je n'en pouvais plus Greg, c'était plus horrible encore que tout ce que j'avais vécu jusque là ! Plutôt revivre la guerre que de vivre ça ! Alors j'ai trouvé ces cachets, somnifères, ils m'assommaient complètement mais au moins je ne rêvais plus. »

John prit une longue minute, il semblait revivre en accéléré les évènements qui s'était produits à cette époque, ce n'était pourtant pas loin. Sur son visage, Greg vit la joie et le soulagement, l'incompréhension, un peu de colère aussi mais surtout de la joie pure. Puis tout fût balayé par la souffrance, la peine et la culpabilité. On aurait dit un criminel qui venait d'accepter et d'avouer un meurtre. Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et sa voix, plus grave qu'avant résonna à nouveau.

« Puis Sherlock est revenu. Il n'était pas mort. Tout ce temps et il n'était pas mort ! J'étais comblé ! Mais le bonheur me fuit visiblement et les rêves, ces maudits cauchemars ont reprit. Ils ont reprit de plus belle, plus forts, plus présents, comme amplifiés par la proximité du vrai Sherlock. C'est passé à l'... l'érotisme. » Une inspiration, sa voix tremblait à présent « Pourquoi Greg ? Pourquoi j'ai cette malédiction qui me tombe dessus ? Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite un tel sort ! Et Sherlock ! Sherlock, qui m'avait tant manqué mais que je n'ose plus regarder en face parce qu'il a cet air si innocent, si naïf ! Il ne peut pas comprendre une chose pareille ! Je le salis avec toutes ces images ! Il ne le mérite pas non plus ! »

Il s'arrêta, la gorge noué, le cœur brisé par le chagrin et la culpabilité et Greg ne put qu'aller vers lui « Hey, John ! Calme-toi. Première chose, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien fait pour que ça arrive. On va chercher ensemble une solution, je t'aiderai mais il faut que tu sois calme et reposé pour ça ! On va trouver, ne t'en fais pas. » Il resta près de John, puis doucement il l'invita à rejoindre sa chambre. « Tu as encore besoin de repos. Vas-y, je reste un peu et je repasserai demain après mon boulot. »

John acquiesça. Il était mentalement à bout et venait de dévoiler la pire honte de sa vie à son ami. Désormais, il était celui à qui il se raccrocherait pour sortir du tunnel obscur qui le happait depuis trop longtemps.


	3. Cause et recherches

Note de l'auteure : Merci de vos encouragements. J'ai moi-même hâte de voir comment mes personnages vont évoluer. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Rien de rien ne m'appartient ! (sauf les mots)

* * *

Sherlock rentra à l'appartement, ils avaient marché Molly et lui pendant un long moment jusqu'à se retrouver à deux pas de chez elle. Elle le laissa donc là avec un sourire de ce qui devait être un encouragement. Sherlock l'avait regardé, reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour une fois et pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui semblait que du soutient ne serait pas de trop. Il rentra donc ensuite et arriva au niveau du Speedy où il aperçu Greg en train de commander un sandwich. Il était donc visiblement passé voir John mais il n'avait pas osé lui demander de rester manger. Donc, John s'était réveillé mais devait s'être recouché maintenant.

La question était : est-ce John qui l'avait appelé ou Greg qui était venu s'enquérir du malade ? Certainement la première solution. Sherlock rentra, et sans surprise, John était bien dans sa chambre, où il s'était vraiment endormi cette fois. Il avait bien évidemment remarqué que John avait fait semblant tout à l'heure, et c'est ce qui l'avait fait pester. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi John refusait le dialogue, pour en plus aller en parler à Greg quand il avait le dos tourné ? De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enquêter là-dessus. Après tout, il était fait comme ça ! S'affalant sur le sofa sans prendre la peine de se changer, il resta là et tenta de réfléchir aux différentes possibilités.

Le lendemain matin, John s'éveilla, en meilleure forme. Il était 6h quand il descendit pour déjeuner et trouva Sherlock sur le sofa, en train de réfléchir. Il eut encore un flash, une drôle d'impression. Il n'avait pas tout à fait finit de penser qu'il rêvait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. « Bonjour Sherlock. »

Le dit-Sherlock mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était vraiment John qui se tenait devant lui « Bonjour John ». Il avait tellement imaginé John à côté de lui toute la nuit, espérant découvrir ce qui se tramait en lui parlant qu'il n'avait pas réalisé de suite. En temps normal, il aurait immédiatement vu la différence, mais il n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment et ça troublait sa perception. Réaction normale.

John eut une violente réaction cardiaque en revanche en entendant la voix de Sherlock et les rêves de la nuit lui revinrent en force. Il ne s'en était pas souvenu de suite mais là, c'était plus qu'évident. Il sentit même qu'il réagissait physiquement à ce simple 'contact', il se dépêcha d'aller à la douche histoire de calmer tout ça, il déjeunerait après !

Sherlock lui avait juste répondu et le voilà qui s'enfuyait encore ! Mais cette fois, Sherlock avait noté ce qui l'avait fait partir écarlate, et il fallait avouer que ça l'intriguait. Il y avait souvent une cause au déclenchement de ce genre de chose et là il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être. En même temps, ça arrivait aussi parfois spontanément, mais... Sherlock se leva pour changer de fauteuil. Puis soupira profondément. Il avait lui aussi besoin de respirer, la confrontation pouvait bien attendre encore. S'il fallait attendre que John soit prêt, il attendrait. Il sortit donc, prenant son manteau et portefeuille et marcha sans but jusqu'au parc, puis partit vers l'hôpital St Barthelomew's pour travailler, ça l'aiderait sans doute à réfléchir avec plus de recul.

John sortit de la salle de bain et soupira de soulagement en constatant que Sherlock était sortit. Il se détestait de plus en plus, il y avait de quoi devenir fou à réfléchir à ça ! Il n'était pasattirépar Sherlock, c'était évident, mais il avait ces foutus rêves ! Il décida d'envoyer directement un message à Greg. « Sherlock est sortit, aurais-tu du temps ce matin ? –JW »

Greg Lestrade était à son bureau quand il reçut le message de John. Il zyeuta les affaires sur son bureau, il n'y avait pas grand-chose en ce moment. Il s'était avancé la veille au soir en rentrant et justement il réfléchissait à quoi faire pour ne pas perdre son temps. Il demanda donc à Donovan de prendre le relais, il partait pour quelques heures, mais il gardait son bipper, qu'ils n'hésitent donc pas en cas d'urgence à l'appeler. Il répondit donc « J'ai justement du temps, j'arrive. –GL »

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, c'est John qui lui ouvrit cette fois. Il avait l'air fatigué, et lui dit « Je viens de réaliser que je t'ai demandé de venir en plein travail. Je ne sais pas où j'ai la tête, j'espère que ça ne te causera pas d'ennuis ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit Greg en entrant et s'installant, et cette fois, le thé était là, prêt. « J'ai des journées de congé de retard que je ne rattrape jamais, ce ne sont pas quelques heures qui risquent de me causer le moindre problème. Mais dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ? »

John soupira, puis s'installa, leur servit le thé et répondit « J'ai eu l'impression que ça irait ce matin et puis quand je suis descendu, j'ai vu Sherlock sur le sofa. Je lui ai dit bonjour, il m'a répondu... et sa voix m'a... fait de l'effet. J'ai du courir prendre une douche et je suis sûr que même Sherlock a dû voir ça... même s'il ne se doute pas de la cause. »

Greg prit de longues minutes pour réfléchir. John restait silencieux et se reposait, ne pensant à rien pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir encore à ça.

De son côté, Sherlock marcha un moment avant de se décider à partir travailler, pensant croiser Molly. Il avait besoin de quelques menues choses et elle était la plus à même de les lui fournir. De plus, étrangement, il avait l'impression que l'intuition de Molly pourrait l'aider dans cette affaire. Elle était plus calée que lui sur les sentiments. Il pourrait toujours lui demander, ça ne coûtait rien ! Il la chercha un moment mais en vain, elle semblait absente alors il se mit au travail, tant pis.

Après deux heures passées, Sherlock s'énerva sur une éprouvette qu'il brisa parce qu'il n'arrivait pas au résultat escompté. Il lui manquait toujours quelques éléments! Il se renseigna donc auprès de collègues de ce qu'il advenait de Miss Hooper et apprit que c'était son jour de congé. Soupirant, et sur un coup de tête, il décida d'aller la voir.

Molly était chez elle, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prit de repos. Généralement, elle se levait tôt chez elle, même les jours de repos par réflexe ou pour travailler, prendre de l'avance. Mais cette fois, elle avait prit sur elle de se forcer à dormir, pour être vraiment reposée. Pourquoi ? Une intuition. Quand elle ouvrit la porte à un visiteur inattendu, elle eut la surprise de voir Sherlock, et elle comprit pourquoi elle avait eu cette intuition !

« Entre, je t'en prie ! »

Sherlock entra donc et s'installa rapidement, il connaissait les lieux. « J'ai besoin de ton expérience sur un terrain qui m'est encore trop inconnu. Je ne peux pas tirer de conclusions à ce propos, je n'ai jamais estimé utile de se renseigner sur le sujet...

-Bien sûr ! De quoi s'agit-il ? John ? » Sherlock eut un sourire en coin. Décidément, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de parler avec elle, elle devinait généralement les trois quarts des choses. Et même quand elle lui parlait et qu'il ne répondait pas, elle semblait s'en contenter, comme si elle avait entendu sa réponse silencieuse. C'était toujours surprenant.

« Oui. Il agit décidément de manière trop étrange en ce moment. Ce matin, je lui ai juste dit bonjour et il est partit à la salle de bain, presque en courant pour calmer ce qui semblait être une érection soudaine. » Il ne s'encombrait pas des conventions courantes, de toute façon, elle était habituée. Et puis, John ne saurait jamais qu'il en avait parlé. Non qu'il veuille le cacher mais il savait que la 'fierté' de John lui aurait fait refusé d'en parler. Molly écarquilla les yeux, puis les fronça, et sembla réfléchir pendant une bonne minute. Puis une autre. Et encore une. « Sherlock, je suis désolée, mais si c'est ce que je pense, il faut que ce soit lui qui t'en parle. Sinon, il faut que je me renseigne avant de pouvoir te donner mes conclusions. Il est encore tôt et je manque d'éléments. » Sherlock acquiesça. Voilà un discours qu'il comprenait !

John et Greg étaient face à face. Greg parla après quelques minutes de silence. « Es-ce la première fois que ça te fait cet effet-là ?

-Oui.

-Mais pas la première fois que tu rêve de ça, tu me l'as dit hier.

-En effet.

-Quelque chose de spécial dans le rêve qui aurait pu déclencher soudainement ça ?

-Le rêve de cette nuit. Il m'est revenu au son de sa voix parce que dans mon rêve, il gémissait...

-Je comprends. Voyons, il faudrait procéder de manière logique, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ais ces réactions et rêves puisque tu ne l'aimes pas comme ça.

-Effectivement, non ! Il est l'ami le plus proche que j'ai et j'y tiens plus qu'à toute autre personne sur terre mais il n'a jamais été question de ça et il n'en sera jamais question. Je l'ai toujours dit.

-C'est vrai. Et c'est logique de toute façon. Si on devait faire ce genre de chose avec chaque ami proche, il y a longtemps que toi et moi serions passés à l'acte !

-*Riant* C'est vrai !

-*avec un sourire* Donc, ce n'est pas le simple attachement. Il a du y avoir un élément déclencheur. Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?

-J'y ai pensé mais pas assez réfléchit je t'avoue... Je me demande si ce n'est pas... Un voisin à qui je parle très peu qui m'a demandé des nouvelles de Sherlock. Il ne savait pas qu'il était « mort ». Quand je le lui ai annoncé, il a eu un visage très triste et m'a dit « C'est dommage, vous formiez un si joli couple... » Sur le coup je suis resté un peu interdit puis j'ai réfuté. Il est partit en souriant et en me disant « Ce n'est plus vraiment la peine de le cacher vous savez. » Cette affaire m'avait énervé ce jour-là. Je me disais que c'était incroyable qu'il y ait encore ce genre de malentendu, même 2 ans après son départ.

-Et après ça, tu t'es mis à en rêver ?

-C'est juste la nuit suivante que j'ai rêvé qu'on nous prenait pour un couple en effet. Ce serait ça d'après toi ?

-Je pense que oui. La peine de l'absence plus les mots choisit par le voisins ont très certainement causé ce cauchemar ensuite. Comme il t'a troublé mais que tu n'en as pas parlé, il a persisté. Et ce genre de choses restent à l'esprit tant que ce n'est pas guérit.

-Incroyable ! Mais c'est pas possible quand même, on ne peut pas être proche de quelqu'un sans être prit pour un couple dans ce monde ? Regarde où ça me mène !

-Hélas oui, je crains qu'ont ait du boulot pour soigner ça. Avant toute chose il faudrait... »

Sur ces paroles et avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Sherlock entra « John. » puis il remarqua Greg « Inspecteur?! ». Il était suivit de Molly. « John, Inspecteur. »

« Sherlock. » Puis, un peu interloqué par la présence de la jeune femme, John ne réagit pas de suite « Molly ? Bonjour. Que viens-tu...

-J'aurais besoin de toi John s'il te plait. »


	4. Discussion & normalité

Note de l'auteure : J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, je l'ai écrite crevée alors j'espère que je n'ai pas fait n'importe quoi. Je pars quelques jours mais ne vous inquiétez pas, un chapitre sera là à mon retour ! Bonne lecture et encore merci !

Disclaimer : Rien de rien ne m'appartient !

* * *

Sans répondre, elle lui fit signe de le suivre. Il adressa un regard à Greg qui acquiesça, ils continueraient ça plus tard. Molly et John quittèrent l'appartement. Molly guida John jusqu'au parc le plus proche, sur un banc bien situé, mais un peu en retrait où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être entendus. Elle attaqua directement, le tout était de mettre les choses au clair. « John. J'irai droit au but : est-ce que tu es amoureux de Sherlock ou bien est-ce autre chose qui te tracasse ? »

John déglutit, et se recala, il se sentait dans une position inconfortable mais ce n'était pas vraiment du banc qu'il s'agissait. Il hésita à demander comment elle pouvait penser à ça, mais comme un, elle était relativement observatrice et deux, elle était arrivée avec Sherlock, il n'avait pas grand-chose à se demander en fin de compte ! Il inspira un grand coup et décida qu'il aviserait en fonction de ses questions.

« Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! »

Molly soupira, de soulagement visiblement.

« Alors où est le problème ? Pourquoi tu évite Sherlock ?

-…

-John ?

-… parce que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

-… en quoi te conduire comme avant pourrait mener à ce résultat ? »

Là-dessus, John déglutit à nouveau. Il hésita. Il aurait aimé en parler avec Greg. Lui saurait le tempérer, le gérer. En même temps, Molly aussi mais là c'était intime comme problème, c'était…

« Dois-je vraiment te le dire ? Tu te soucis de Sherlock et je le conçois mais j'aurai préféré parler de tout ça avec Greg avant toute chose.

-Non, tu n'es pas obligé. Je comprends. De toute façon, j'ai eu la réponse que je voulais. Mais tu sais, n'attends pas d'avoir résolu ton affaire pour parler à Sherlock. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il peut toujours compter sur toi.

-D'accord. »

Sur ce, ils ne restèrent pas là plus longtemps et rentrèrent à l'appartement. « Greg est partit après vous. » dit Sherlock, répondant à la question silencieuse de John. Celui-ci évita instinctivement de regarder Sherlock dans les yeux, puis il se força et y revint et y vit de la douleur. Sherlock remarquait toujours tout, et il voyait bien qu'il évitait jusqu'à son regard. John, se tournant vers la jeune femme encore présente, « Molly, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr ! » Elle se retourna pour partir et Sherlock lui dit avant qu'elle franchisse la porte « Merci. » Il se doutait bien qu'elle était pour quelque chose au fait que John se décide à lui parler. A ce moment elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire absolument radieux, transmettant toute la joie qu'elle avait à recevoir de la gratitude de sa part. Sherlock tiqua à ce sourire, comme si l'éprouvette scientifique qui lui servait de cœur se réchauffait à cette vue. Il fronça les sourcils mais elle était déjà sortie alors il mit ça de côté et se concentra sur son interlocuteur.

John semblait vouloir mettre le plus de distance physique entre lui et Sherlock alors qu'il tentait de se rapprocher mentalement. Il ferma les yeux et souffla puis serra les poings et rouvrit les yeux, venant s'assoir face à Sherlock.

Sherlock retenait sans s'en apercevoir sa respiration, il regardait John, l'encourageant. Il voulait savoir et comprendre. Il n'aimait pas être dans le flou.

John respira et décida de dire ce qu'il pouvait, pour rassurer Sherlock, mais évidement, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité. « D'abord je m'excuse Sherlock. Tu as remarqué que je t'évitais. Ça, n'importe qui l'aurait vu, et comme en plus, tu es loin d'être n'importe qui… Tu es revenu et je pense que tu sais combien je suis heureux de ça, je ne sais pas si tu as conscience du bonheur que… mais là n'est pas la question. Il se trouve que j'ai des … _problèmes_ personnels, intimes, qui me concernent. Et euh…

-Et qui me concernent ? » Évidement, il _fallait_ qu'il pose toujours la bonne question…

« Oui. Disons que c'est en rapport avec toi oui. Mais je ne veux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit, pas pour le moment. C'est trop frais, trop vif » *et je crains de te blesser* se dit-il pour lui-même. Mais il y avait des choses que même en mettant les choses au clair, on ne pouvait avouer.

« Donc tu n'as pas de rancœur envers moi ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu ne veux pas t'en aller ? Es-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour causer tout ça ? »

John sourit, Sherlock était bourré de question et c'était normal, mais quand il agissait comme ça, il faisait penser à un enfant et c'était le genre de chose qui avait attendrit John et qui lui donnait le plus envie de le protéger.

« Je ne t'en veux pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas envie de partir, je ne risque pas ! Et non, tu n'y es pour rien non plus. Et malheureusement, tu n'y peux rien non plus. Je t'assure que ça va aller, je vais trouver une solution à mon problème, mais il me faut un peu de temps. Laisse-le-moi et je serais de retour très vite ! _Vraiment _de retour ! »

Sherlock mit ses mains comme il le faisait si souvent _avant_, sembla réfléchir, puis acquiesça. « D'accord. » Il était suffisamment rassuré pour accepter ça. Il avait bien fait d'en parler à Molly. Vu comme elle était efficace, il ferait peut-être mieux d'avoir plus souvent recours à elle.

John de son côté, soupira de soulagement de pouvoir s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il se leva « du thé ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas prit de moment comme ça…

-avec plaisir ! » John sourit et alla préparer le thé préféré de Sherlock. Il amena très vite le plateau sur lequel il avait ajouté quelques viennoiseries.

Ils passèrent un moment paisible et John n'eut pas de flash qui lui gâcha le moment. Il en remercia tout ce en quoi il ne croyait pas, mais qui l'avait visiblement laissé tranquille pour cette fois. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et le soir, John redoutait d'aller dormir. Il n'avait pas envie que le cauchemar recommence. Il resta donc le plus tard possible avec Sherlock, qui de toute façon, dormait toujours aussi peu. Quand il en arriva à envisager à voix haute de se laisser pousser la moustache et que Sherlock lui répondit que franchement, même s'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, il trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée, il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il aille se coucher.

« Tu as sans doute raison. Je devrai aller me reposer. Bonne nuit Sherlock !

-Bonne nuit John. » Sherlock sourit. John était resté tard, et ça lui avait … _fait du bien_. Il avait besoin de savoir que son ami était 'avec' lui. Cette nuit-là, Sherlock parvint à dormir plus de 4h, chose des plus exceptionnelles.

Sherlock ne se souvint pas de ce qu'il avait rêvé. Molly rêva de Sherlock cette nuit-là, Greg cauchemarda de Sherlock et John, ensemble, puis de John et lui, et après un truc étrange entre Molly, un gars appelé Toby et Mrs Hudson… Il se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit puis se rendormit et cette-fois, il ne rêva plus. John rêva de Sherlock, mais sur une enquête. Rien de sensuel, rien de honteux, rien de _non ordinaire_.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il soupira, vraiment soulagé d'avoir eut une nuit de pause !

De fort bonne humeur, il se leva et descendit, prépara un thé. Sherlock était à la salle de bain. Il l'attendit en lisant le journal. Sherlock arriva très vite et ils burent quelque chose ensemble. « Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui Sherlock ?

-Je voudrai retourner à l'hôpital, hier j'ai raté mes expériences.

-Ok, moi je vais voir quand même si je ne trouverai pas un nouveau boulot. Je passerai voir Greg ensuite puis je rentrerai. Tu salueras Molly pour moi ? Remercie-là.

-Hm. » Sherlock acquiesça, finit son thé puis tranquillement, sortit. Il alla directement à l'hôpital, et, comme il était encore très tôt, il croisa Molly justement qui arrivait au travail. « Molly !

-Bonjours Sherlock. » Un sourire se forma directement sur le visage de ce dernier sans qu'il y réfléchisse. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils en le réalisant. Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de réaction avec quelqu'un d'autre que John ? Molly avait l'air ravie, mais toujours réservée. Elle restait toujours sur ses gardes pour ce qui concernait Sherlock. Un sourire pouvait ne rien vouloir dire, il en faudrait plus que ça pour qu'elle s'enflamme !

Sherlock et elle rentrèrent et ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la morgue. Sherlock l'avait suivit sans réfléchir, enfin justement si, il réfléchissait et à voix haute. Cherchant ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné la veille. Elle attendit qu'il s'en rende compte, le sourire aux lèvres « étage au dessus Sherlock. »

Il repartit vite dans l'autre sens pour reprendre les escaliers, et passa d'abord quelques instant dans le laboratoire à se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Il constata que visiblement, il commençait à agir avec Molly comme avec John. Sans doute les trois années passées y étaient-elle pour quelque chose. Il rangea cette réflexion puis se remit au travail.

John chercha puis rentra bredouille pour cette fois. Ce qui était normal, ce n'était que le premier jour après tout. Il reprendrait le lendemain.


	5. Réflexions personnelles et partagées

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu un certain temps d'absence et je m'en excuse mais je n'avais plus de connexion :3 J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Rien de rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Le travail qu'il avait à peine quelques semaines plus tôt avait été perturbé par ses troubles du sommeil et il avait été viré sans préavis. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il en cherchait un nouveau. Cependant il hésitait à chercher un nouvel emploi de suite ou à régler d'abord son différent personnel. Parce que comme c'était justement la cause de son dernier licenciement… Il était en train d'y réfléchir au café quand Greg arriva. La veille s'était passée sans encombre mais la nuit avait été agitée alors il avait demandé à Greg de se retrouver en ville, histoire de prendre l'air.

Greg avait eu une journée plus chargée que les précédentes, c'est pourquoi il était un peu en retard mais John ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé par son manque de ponctualité. Il semblait cependant relativement troublé, mais par autre chose visiblement. Il le salua et ils discutèrent, le temps d'un thé pour John et d'un café pour Greg mais de banalités. Ils voulaient un endroit plus discret pour parler et attendirent de marcher dans un parc à un endroit peu fréquenté pour reprendre le fil de ce qui était vraiment important.

Sherlock avait eu une bonne soirée la veille mais ce matin, John avait été de nouveau expéditif. Sherlock avait été un peu déstabilisé mais pas longtemps en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Molly la veille en fin d'après-midi « Il va bientôt revenir, il ne pense qu'à ton bien-être, c'est l'ami le meilleur et le plus fidèle que tu puisses souhaiter, fait lui confiance. » Il avait acquiescé, plus par réflexe que par conviction mais étrangement, la phrase de Molly, sa voix, résonnait encore dans sa tête et se sentait apaisé par celle-ci. Intrigué par cet enchaînement de réaction, il chercha une cause à effet mais n'en trouva pas et décréta donc qu'il lui fallait faire des expériences à ce sujet. Il avait des réactions physiques et internes inexplicables sur sa propre personne et il ne pouvait pas tolérer de mettre ça de côté trop longtemps.

Molly était au travail et avançait tranquillement, le cœur calme et pourtant ayant parfois des élans d'accélération cardiaque. C'était ennuyeux parce que son travail nécessitait un calme olympien. Mais elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle était amoureuse de Sherlock que tout Londres avait du avoir le temps d'être au courant, même dans les recoins, et voilà qu'en ce moment, il agissait différemment avec elle. Il était presque 'confiant', 'attentionné' ! Tout du moins, au niveau de Sherlock. Elle avait beau avoir un grand self-control, elle restait humaine, et était qui plus est, une femme au cœur fragile -bien que persistant-. Elle ne pouvait donc s'empêcher d'espérer, et d'avoir des élans de joie irrémédiablement suivis de craintes et d'angoisses. Elle ne savait plus quand ni pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de Sherlock… Malgré son absence totale de sentimentalisme, il y avait tellement de raisons qu'elle n'aurait pu toutes les énumérer. Le problème étant que vu le personnage, une relation possible s'était révélé absolument vaine, sans espoir. Elle avait bien essayé d'oublier tout ça en s'engageant dans une relation amoureuse concrète mais il s'était révélé être un psychopathe dangereux et voulant la mort de Sherlock. _Son_ Sherlock ! Elle s'en était tellement voulu de s'être faite bernée à ce point qu'elle avait tenté d'augmenter ses capacités d'observations afin de pouvoir mieux cerner les personnes. Comme Sherlock en était capable…

Elle se reconnecta à son travail, le mort devant elle avait besoin de sa concentration pour finir de lui délivrer ses secrets. Une fois complètement recousu, elle le rangea dans un tiroir et compléta son dossier. Son esprit s'éloigna une fois encore. Elle espérait tant que ça ne soit pas juste passager, parce que John avait des ennuis, que Sherlock compensait inconsciemment… En même temps, ils avaient été rapprochés par les trois années écoulées, et puis… elle verrait bien assez tôt. Après tout, essuyer un refus de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ça faisait ? Blasée, elle se replongea dans ses papiers, tentant d'étouffer du mieux qu'elle pu ce fichu espoir qui lui labourait le cœur.

Greg et John avaient atteins le parc et l'endroit qui convenait à la conversation qu'ils voulaient avoir. Ils attaquèrent donc dans le vif du sujet. Ce fut Greg qui commença.

« Tu as encore mal dormi ?

-Oui, ça se voit tant que ça ?

-C'est facile à deviner parce que je te connais !

-Oui mais Sherlock me connait aussi, il a donc remarqué aussi. Même si lui au moins, n'en connais pas la raison…

-Justement, on est là pour en parler. Après mon départ hier matin, que s'est-il passé ?

-Molly m'a prit à part pour me demander si j'avais des sentiments pour Sherlock… Visiblement, elle a dû remarquer qu'il y avait un problème, de plus Sherlock lui avait parlé. Chose étrange d'ailleurs, d'habitude il ne se confie pas aux autres. » John réfléchit, il avait remarqué que Sherlock semblait agir différemment avec Molly depuis quelques temps. Il secoua la tête très vite et décida de mettre ce sujet de côté pour se re-concentrer sur Greg qui le regardait, inquiet mais patient.

« Toujours est-il que je lui ai dit que non bien sûr, elle a demandé la cause que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui donner avant qu'on en ait parlé ensemble toi et moi. Elle n'a pas insisté et nous sommes rentrés à l'appart. Elle m'avait conseillé d'au moins rassurer Sherlock, chose que j'ai faite à mon retour.

-Ah ! C'est ce que j'allais te dire hier, quand ils sont arrivés ! Qu'il fallait le rassurer en premier lieu, histoire qu'on puisse se pencher sur le problème en toute tranquillité.

-Et bien, c'est fait ! Il a accepté de se contenter de ne pas avoir tout les éléments, chose exceptionnelle en soi. J'ai donc « champ libre » pour y réfléchir avec toi.

-Bien ! 'déjà ça ! »

Sherlock avait travaillé un moment avant de se retrouver à errer dans les rues de Londres, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter John. Il y médita une partie de la matinée, puis décida de consacrer le début de l'après-midi à réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait vis-à-vis de la jeune Molly Hooper. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'élément concluant concernant John. Maintenant il espérait avoir plus de succès de ce côté-là. Il s'était arrêté au Postman's Park, assez loin du 221b mais tout proche de Saint Barts. Il s'assit sur un banc et commença à réfléchir, se décortiquant lui-même.

Il avait passé trois années à n'avoir pour unique contact humain que Molly. Il y avait son frère mais ce contact-là ne comptait pas. Il était donc normal qu'aujourd'hui, il se soit 'accommodé', 'familiarisé' avec la jeune femme. Mais depuis peu il avait été lui parler en cas de besoin, il avait recherché son aide et, chose la plus surprenante, il avait visiblement été … comment décrire cette sensation ? John dirait _touché,_ à ce qu'il lui semblait. Il avait été touché donc par un simple sourire. Ce dernier point était ce qui relevait plus de l'illogisme. Pour ce qui est d'aller, par réflexe, lui parler, c'était logique.

Un, parce qu'il avait prit l'habitude donc, deux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de John à John, il lui fallait donc quelqu'un d'autre. En revanche, qu'il pense à elle dans la journée sans raison, qu'il lui fasse confiance, soit rassuré par des mots sans preuves ou soit _touché_ par un simple rictus facial étaient des choses parfaitement incompréhensibles.

Greg et John réfléchissaient. Ils avaient juste eut le temps d'envisager de dire à Sherlock le problème. Mais ils avaient repoussé l'idée. Un, John se voyait franchement mal lui parler de ça, deux, ils ne savaient pas comment il pourrait le prendre. De plus, ça risquait de créer un blanc dans leur relation alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver.

« -Jusque là ça t'a toujours hanté n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu avais des flash dans la journée, que faisais-tu ?

-Oui, c'est sûr ! Je cherchais à les repousser mais ils revenaient toujours en force, plus en avant. Ça me rendait dingue !

-Justement, une idée me vient… Je me dis que peut-être.. tu sais, ton esprit lutte constamment contre ça, mais du coup c'est devenu ce qui te préoccupe le plus dans ta vie.

-… Oui…

-As-tu essayé de laisser les choses aller ? De cesser de lutter et de traiter le problème comme étant sans importance ?

-Non, ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit, j'étais trop perturbé par le retour de Sherlock. Et avant j'avais trouvé la solution pour palier au problème.

-Tu devrais essayer un certain temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais exactement ? Et si j'ai à nouveau un problème comme hier matin ?

-Le problème c'est que plus tu focalise dessus, plus il s'aggrave, et les réactions physiques semblent aller croissant. Dans ce genre de cas, fais ce que tu as à faire en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre, ça ira déjà mieux. Ensuite pour le reste, comment dire… ? Laisse aller, si des images viennent, tu attends qu'elles passent comme de vulgaires parasites sur une émission et tu te concentre sur la suite. Ça risque d'être difficile voire déconcertant mais je pense que ça peut être efficace ! »

John acquiesça. « -D'accord. Je vais tenter ça. Merci Greg. A la rigueur… je pense qu'on peut juste faire une période d'essai avec ça et on verra plus tard pour la suite ?

-Je suis d'accord aussi. » Il acquiesça à son tour. Ils s'étirèrent puis se relevèrent, allant chercher un taxi pour les ramener chacun chez eux. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant le retour. Greg lui apprit l'arrivée d'une ancienne recrue qui avait été mutée puis était de retour au bercail. Elle était française d'origine et s'appelait Caroline.

Ils arrivèrent d'abord devant chez Greg qui descendit, John le remercia puis il se laissa guider jusqu'à son domicile. Durant le trajet il eut le temps de tester la technique en question car, apercevant deux hommes se tenant la main par la fenêtre, il se souvint immédiatement d'un de ses rêves. Il lutta d'instinct, voulant chasser ces mauvaises images, puis tenta de relâcher la pression. Mais ses réflexes revinrent encore. Il avait des efforts à faire avant d'obtenir le résultat escompté !


	6. Douce incohérence

Note de l'auteure: s'il y a des remarques à faire, dîtes-le moi! Bonne lecture! ^^

Disclaimer: Rien de rien ne m'appartient~ *j'ai décidé d'employer cette formule pour toute la fic, voilà!*

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et John arrivait de mieux en mieux à laisser les choses aller. Les cauchemars de la nuit précédente étaient moins _terribles_ que les autres fois, cette fois, ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser. C'était la meilleure amélioration qu'il ait depuis que Sherlock était revenu –sans compter la nuit d'accalmie- pour _une fois_ il avait eu une régression dans ces maudits rêves ! De relativement bonne humeur, il descendit… pour ne pas trouver Sherlock ! Curieux, il n'avait aucune enquête normalement. Quoi que Greg l'avait peut-être appelé. Haussant les épaules, il alla finir de se préparer puis se faire un thé en lisant le journal. Peut-être reprendrait-il les recherches pour le travail, ou peut-être que non, il aviserait. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de ne pas faire comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire qu'au lieu de faire les choses, de les décider à l'avance… il ferait tout à l'avenant. Juste aujourd'hui. Une envie…

Molly avait passé plusieurs jours sans voir Sherlock, et elle en était triste bien évidemment. Il y avait enfin du mieux en ce moment… Elle avait été bête d'espérer, c'était de Sherlock qu'on parlait quand même. Pensant à ça, elle sentit son cœur se serrer au point qu'elle sentit les larmes monter. Se précipitant hors du labo, elle alla essuyer ses yeux, se laver les mains et changer ses gants. Il ne fallait rien contaminer.

Greg était au boulot, quelques criminels sur le feu et tout se passait normalement. Pas de nouveauté particulière, il avait quelques enquêtes mais rien qu'il ne puisse régler seul. Il se demanda justement si John allait mieux aujourd'hui. Il avait reçu un message l'avant-veille lui disant qu'il faisait des efforts et qu'une fois ou l'autre, il arrivait à ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Greg s'inquiéta un moment de l'état de son ami, c'était un trouble inhabituel… Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de similaire ! De plus c'était délicat à soigner. Un appel d'Anderson le fit revenir à son affaire, il reprit le cours de la journée, ne pensant plus vraiment à ça, se laissant emporter comme toujours par le travail.

Le principal intéressé, Sherlock, était sortit tôt, voire très tôt en fait. Il n'avait pas dormit, comme les deux nuits précédentes et ne parvenant plus à avoir les idées claires, il avait finit par craquer et était sortit au milieu de la nuit. En fait, quelques jours plus tôt, son enquête sur Mlle Molly Hooper s'était révélée infructueuse. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. D'habitude, il aurait simplement mis ça de côté, ou accepté le fait que c'était juste un nouveau paramètre dans ses données, mais cette fois, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Et c'était ça qui l'inquiétait. C'est pour ça qu'il avait « fait le mort » (sans mauvaise blague) auprès d'elle, n'allant pas la voir.

Ce qui le troublait, c'était que le grand détective, lui qui avait vaincu James Moriarty, semblait ressentir profondément l'absence d'une femme. Il avait bien entendu pensé au fait qu'il ait pu être en train de tomber amoureux mais cette hypothèse était trop absurde pour être fondée ! Ou plutôt, qu'es-ce que ça lui apporterait ? Ce n'était pas utile ! Et puis, c'était ridicule, non… A bout de nerfs à force de penser à ça, il était sortit ce matin, allant dans des endroits de Londres où il savait ne pas avoir de chance de la croiser. Il avait besoin de changement.

Il était en train de marcher, ne pouvant s'arrêter de s'agiter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa logique semblait se fissurer, il n'avait plus les idées claires et son expérience semblait se révéler être un échec cuisant. Il voulait s'éloigner d'elle pour avoir les idées plus claires tout simplement mais maintenant que ça faisait un moment, il n'arrivait carrément plus à rien ! Profondément contrarié, il changea de direction et alla à pied jusqu'à chez Molly, il l'attendrait le temps qu'il faut mais il avait besoin de la voir.

Molly avait réussit à se calmer relativement vite en se concentrant sur le mort qui gisait sur sa table d'autopsie mais elle avait tout de même du mal à rester aussi professionnelle que d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas dire vraiment pourquoi mais ça la blessait particulièrement qu'après tant d'attentions, Sherlock l'a mette complètement de côté. Elle se sentait utilisée et trahie. C'était de Sherlock qu'il s'agissait donc elle lui laissait le bénéfice du doute… Non, ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle se surprenait à penser ça mais elle ne pouvait pas tout lui pardonner l'air de rien parce que c'était lui ! Complètement troublée, elle rentrait chez elle, le travail finit et en approchant de son domicile, elle aperçu nul autre que celui qui occupait ses pensées : Sherlock.

Se précipitant vers lui, le cœur espérant à nouveau malgré elle, elle l'interpella. Il semblait dans son « palais mental ». Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

John était chez lui, il avait les idées plus claires que jusque là. C'était très dur de laisser les cauchemars l'envahir pendant la journée mais en fin de compte, Greg avait eu raison, c'était efficace. Depuis qu'il commençait à les traiter comme ayant peu d'importance, il se sentait moins mal, moins coupable et surtout, il avait commençait déjà à avoir moins de flashs ! Plus cette nuit, il se sentait donc vraiment mieux. Il pourrait enfin voir à nouveau Sherlock en face sans avoir à rougir. Enfin façon de parler.

Il s'interrogeait justement sur le comportement de son ami. Voilà des jours qu'il restait prostré sur son canapé, bougeant à peine, juste pour prendre de quoi ne pas dépérir complètement. Il ne faisait rien d'autre que s'enfermer dans son palais et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à John, chose qui avait aidé ce dernier à ce que les choses s'améliorent plus vite d'ailleurs.

Mais là qu'il allait mieux, John y réfléchit plus avant, c'était curieux. En plus le voilà qu'il disparaissait. Il voulut envoyer un message à Greg pour vérifier si c'était bien pour une affaire qu'il était retenu ailleurs mais celui-ci le précéda. Il reçu un texto : « Comment avance ton affaire ? Veux-tu que je passe cet après-midi ? –Greg »

Visiblement, Sherlock n'était donc pas sur une affaire… Il répondit de suite « ça avance bien. Je suis là, passe quand tu veux. –John » Ils en discuteraient de vive voix, c'était plus simple.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Greg arrivait à l'appartement, ils burent le thé que John avait préparé tout en commençant à parler.

« Alors ça va mieux ? Ça a fonctionné ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas évident. En bon soldat, j'ai gardé l'habitude de combattre les indésirables mais je m'en sors quand même plutôt bien. Cette nuit, le niveau de mes cauchemars à régressé, 'première amélioration depuis que Sherlock est rentré.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Continue comme ça et ce problème sera de l'histoire ancienne ! Mais… il semble que quelque chose te tracasse malgré tout ? »

John sourit. A force, ils se connaissaient vraiment Greg et lui, et remarquait toujours ce qui n'allait pas. Acuité augmentée par la fréquentation de Sherlock ?

« C'est Sherlock qui me cause soucis en fait. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il est complètement fermé, replié, il n'a presque rien mangé et voilà que ce matin, il part sans raison, sans un mot et sans affaire visiblement !

-En effet, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie appelé… Il est vrai que pour une personne ordinaire, ce comportement pourrait paraître alarmant mais c'est Sherlock. Es-ce vraiment étrange de sa part ?

-Franchement, même pour lui je trouve ça étrange oui. D'habitude, quand il n'a pas d'affaire sur le feu il est agité, il ne reste pas immobile. Là il semblait… presque comme sur une affaire si ne n'est qu'il ne faisait pas d'expériences.

-mm… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir en tête ?

-Je n'en sais rien justement. »

S'interrogeant sur le sujet mais ne trouvant pas d'hypothèse valable, ils continuèrent à discuter un moment de tout et de rien.

Devant chez Molly, Sherlock releva la tête et ce qui suivit fût sans doute l'un des plus grands évènements de la journée dans la ville entière de Londres. Sherlock ressentit un soulagement intense, presque plus grand que lorsqu'il avait vu Jim se tirer une balle dans la tête. Il sentit son éprouvette –non, mon… cœur ?- se réchauffer alors qu'elle semblait gelée jusque là. Il était en colère jusque là et voulait demander des comptes à Molly mais plus rien ne lui vint, ses capacités étaient de nouveau là, il semblait redevenir lui-même à la simple vision de la jeune femme. Il se sentait _bien_ en sa présence.

« Molly. Je suis passé te voir. » Il avait mit quelques secondes à répondre et n'avait pu qu'énoncer les faits de manière presque stupide. Elle entra et il l'a suivit à l'intérieur, elle referma la porte derrière lui, le cœur battant.


	7. Terrain dangereux

Note de l'auteure : Je l'ai écris vite en fin de compte, j'étais inspirée ) Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Rien de rien ne m'appartient-

* * *

Sherlock ne bougea pas de suite une fois rentré, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse, il était en train d'analyser chaque infime détail qu'il pouvait relever. Ses pleines capacités lui avait manqué ! Quand il se mit à analyser le chat, il se dit qu'il fallait peut-être qu'il arrête. Il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il releva la tête vers Molly qui le regardait, patiemment, attendant simplement qu'il reporte son attention sur elle. Elle le connaissait trop pour chercher à l'interrompre. Il lui sourit tranquillement, constatant qu'il lui était reconnaissant de ce genre d'attitude. C'est au moment où il constata ça qu'il décida de cesser de lutter contre les réactions qui lui venait.

Nouvelle expérience : il verrait ainsi quelles seraient ses réactions et ce qui les déclenchaient. Elle l'invita à venir s'installer à la cuisine, comme ils en avaient l'habitude et elle lui préparait un thé, comme toujours aussi. Il réfléchit un instant sur cette curiosité qu'il avait déjà relevé. Il avait horreur de la routine et des habitudes trop tracées mais avec elle, cela ne l'avait jamais énervé ou agacé. Il n'avait jamais su dire pourquoi.

Molly regarda Sherlock qui ne disait rien, l'observant elle aussi, guettant toute possibilité de faille sur ce visage si fermé depuis toujours. Le problème était qu'elle avait du mal à être complètement objective contrairement à son visiteur, parce que elle, l'aimait et que c'était un facteur à évidemment prendre en compte avant de pouvoir tirer une quelconque conclusion. Elle posa les deux tasses sur la tables, le thé prêt et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Tu aurais de quoi manger ? » Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé. Il savait bien que c'était un comportement nouveau chez lui. D'habitude ça ne le gênait pas justement, ça risquait de l'étonner et ça faisait partit de l'expérience.

« Bien sûr ! » Elle lui sortit rapidement quelques petites choses qu'elle savait qu'il lui plairait. Elle achetait régulièrement ce genre de choses, espérant un jour le partager avec lui. C'était une de ces choses totalement irrationnelle et stupide qu'elle aimait faire, tout comme attendre après Sherlock de toute façon… Mais voilà que depuis son retour… elle n'aimait pas faire ça –constater ce genre de choses alors que ça s'était toujours mal finit– mais là, les faits y était : Sherlock semblait plus _proche _d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Sherlock dégusta pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois depuis une éternité un semblant de repas. Son cerveau continuait à fonctionner à plein régime, décryptant, enregistrant, liant ses réactions aux gestes. Il était certain de ressentir du plaisir à être là. Il hésitait en revanche à tenter quelque chose qui ne cessait de lui effleurer l'esprit doucement. Comme les vagues, l'idée venait puis se retirait et revenait ensuite, plus avant, plus audacieuse pour se retirer à nouveau. Terminant de manger, il se décida. Il se leva alors qu'elle était en train de ranger. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques phrases mais après tout, les deux étaient conditionnés pour vivre en silence.

Il s'approcha d'elle et Molly se retourna, ayant finit de ranger, elle sentit Sherlock à une distance relativement dangereuse pour son équilibre. Déjà qu'un mètre était peu pour elle alors 30 cm ! Il savait ce qu'il voulait tester, et c'était justement tellement inutile qu'il avait besoin de comprendre ce que ça pouvait lui apporter, ce qui expliquerait le désir qu'il ressentait. Il leva son bras et porta sa main jusqu'à la joue de la jeune femme, la l'y posa et caressa délicatement ces quelques centimètres carré de peau qui lui semblait aujourd'hui plus respectables encore que le corps entier de _La femme_.

Il sentit son propre rythme cardiaque accélérer à ce simple contact qui fut pourtant bref. Molly tressaillit, apprécia un centième de seconde puis sursauta, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre. Car après tout, c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? « Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce… ? »

Sherlock avait étrangement, profondément conscience qu'en agissant ainsi il pouvait la blesser, pourtant une intuition plus forte encore le poussait à aller plus avant. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de se baser sur l'observation avant les « intuitions » mais de toute façon, les deux coïncidaient en l'occurrence. Il voyait que Molly avait apprécié mais que la peur l'avait fait réagir. « Pourquoi as-tu peur ? »

Cette dernière le regarda, presque blessée, mais comprenant en le regardant qu'il était sincère et cherchait vraiment à comprendre pourquoi _elle_ avait peur. Molly avait vraiment l'impression que cette fois, c'était d'elle qu'il cherchait à tester, pas n'importe quelle femme, mais _elle_. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore. « Réflexe. » Elle énonça les véritables faits comme Sherlock aimait les connaître.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il, puisqu'il semblait important qu'elle soit avertie au préalable. Sherlock n'avait pas saisit la profondeur de la réaction de crainte de Molly, tout simplement parce qu'il n'envisageait pas qu'elle puisse espérer une relation avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais envisagé d'ailleurs. Jusque là il avait simplement constaté qu'elle lui était tout de même précieuse et qu'elle réagissait plus souvent positivement lorsqu'il la complimentait.

La tête lui tournant, Molly acquiesça. Depuis des années, elle aurait donné sa carrière pour un moment comme celui-ci. Sherlock posa à nouveau sa main droite sur sa joue gauche, Molly ferma instinctivement les yeux. Il dû sans doute « apprécier » l'expérience car elle sentit soudain l'autre main se poser entre sa joue et son cou, ses doigts jouant avec sa peau. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ce n'était pas normal de ressentir les choses si fortement pour un simple contact !

Sherlock regarda Molly, mémorisant la moindre de ses expressions tout en faisant de même avec les siennes. Il s'était involontairement rapproché et sentant son corps basculer, se pencher en avant, il se recula soudainement, retirant ses mains un peu trop brutalement comme s'il venait de se brûler. Elle ouvrit les yeux et il frotta ses mains et poignets, comme s'il venait de se blesser. Pourquoi ces réactions de « comme si » ?

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire et décrétant le terrain dangereux, il voulut partir. Il se retourna et elle ne pu retenir la question qui contenait toutes les autres qu'elle énonça d'une voix douce « Pourquoi, Sherlock ? »

Pour une fois de trop dans sa vie, il n'eut pas de réponse immédiate. Malheureusement c'était dans ce cas que les personnes autour de lui souffraient. D'habitude il se dépêchait de trouver la réponse pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre cas, ne se souciant guère des victimes précédentes. Mais là, c'était différent, il devinait et déduisait qu'au plus tôt il lui faudrait se confronter à cette question. De plus, il lui devait la réponse, il avait _trop_ de respect envers elle pour la laisser sans réponse –comme je fais avec John–.

« Laisse-moi du temps. Je n'ai pas toutes les données. » Il quitta l'appartement sans se retourner.


	8. Incompréhension personnelle

Note de l'auteure : Ce fut plus chaotique que prévu mais le voilà ! Bonne lecture ! =D

Disclaimer : Rien de rien ne m'appartient !

* * *

Sherlock ferma la porte, se demandant ce qui l'avait fait quitter la pièce, et avant ça, ce qui l'avait fait reculer. Mais première chose : qu'est-ce qu'il avait faillit faire ?

Repartant, il rentra à l'appartement l'esprit fusant de bien des questions et de bien trop peu de réponses. L'idée de revenir sur ses pas l'avait bien effleuré mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, cela n'allait pas résoudre quoi que ce soit ni lui apporter une quelconque réponse.

Molly entendit la porte se fermer et ses jambes flanchèrent, la tension relâchée. Elle se retrouva au sol, le cœur brisé par l'émotion. Elle était pourtant plus forte que ça d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui n'était comme aucun autre et ce qui venait de se passer était plus incroyable que tout ce qu'elle avait pu réellement envisager. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et Toby, son chat, vint se frotter à elle pour chercher des caresses tandis qu'elle tentait de se calmer.

John et Greg avait discuté encore un moment puis l'inspecteur était rentré chez lui, encourageant une dernière fois John à persister dans ses efforts et à le tenir au courant de l'état de Sherlock. Lorsque ce dernier rentra, il se précipita vers lui. « Sherlock ! Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, avant même de remarquer qu'il avait l'air particulièrement retourné.

Sherlock regarda John comme s'il avait oublié qu'il serait là alors que ça n'était pas le cas. Il ne répondit pas, il ne bougea pas non plus, le regardant simplement, semblant puiser en son ami les forces nécessaires pour remettre sa tête et son organisme en place. Enfin, il put dire « Je suis allé voir Molly. » La réaction de John était comme toujours des plus simples à décrypter : la surprise, l'interrogation. Soupirant, il expliqua, de but en blanc « Je n'expliquais pas qu'elle puisse m'apporter quelque chose, alors je l'ai ignoré. Je n'ai visiblement pas supporté, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir ! _Donc_, je suis allé la voir. –Mais les choses ne se sont pas vraiment passées comme prévu…– » Il n'ajouta pas que ça n'avait pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté, de toute façon John semblait sonné. Le contournant, irrité, il alla s'allonger sur son divan pour réfléchir.

John mit quelques minutes à réagir. Et quand il réussit à bouger, ce ne fut que pour se retourner vers lui, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant bêtement. Il aurait pu rester comme ça un moment encore si Mrs Hudson n'était pas arrivée, interrompant son arrêt sur image. Elle entra « Salut les garçons ! » ce qui n'eut pour effet que de déclencher à retardement la fameuse réaction que Sherlock n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre « Molly ? ».

Il était plus que clair pour John que ce que venait de décrire Sherlock était qu'il était ce qui s'apparentait pour lui à de l'amour. Mais un Sherlock amoureux ? Et de Molly Hooper ?

Mrs Hudson, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment arrivée au bon moment referma précautionneusement la porte, restant un peu de l'autre côté histoire de glaner des infos. Cela semblait en effet des plus intéressant !

John finit par se déplacer, il alla jusqu'à son fauteuil et fixa Sherlock. Tellement intensément que malgré la gravité de la situation, il eut un flash des plus forts et plus présents. Il se souvint tout à coup du cauchemar le pire qu'il ait fait. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de laisser passer les images pour les ignorer, mais les gémissements de plaisir raisonnant tant qu'il n'expliquait pas de pouvoir rêver de telles choses sans les avoir vécus… John craqua soudainement sous le poids de la culpabilité. Sherlock lui parlait d'un amour qu'il semblait ne pas comprendre, cet homme était le plus naïf et le plus innocent qu'il puisse connaître et voilà que John rêvait sans cesse de lui labourer les entrailles jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie son nom.

Il ne supportait plus ce poids et tout à coup, il fit ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis un temps oublié, il pleura. Il ne parvenait pas à laisser passer des images comme si elles n'étaient rien, il n'arriva pas à les oublier, elles étaient là, brûlantes. Et s'il n'avait pleuré, il aurait encore dû régler son problème à la salle de bain.

John avait mit tant de temps à bouger que Sherlock avait eu le temps de se faire bien des réflexions, mais alors qu'il en était à se redemander pourquoi John avait cette réaction, voilà qu'il entendit ce dernier… pleurer. Sherlock se redressa pour s'assoir sur le divan « John ? »

Le dit-John ne put parler, il n'entendit pas vraiment Sherlock, il était juste en pleine crise, comme détruit par le poids de son fardeau.

Sherlock se déplaça alors pour se mettre en face de John et lire sur son visage ce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre. Il s'y mit et vit. De la culpabilité, très forte, de l'excitation sexuelle, l'un dû à l'autre selon toute vraisemblance, de l'incompréhension totale. Il tenta de recoller les morceaux et la seule explication valable fut la suivante : John était excité physiquement par quelqu'un mais il considérait ceci comme étant extrêmement grave, au point qu'il en pleure.

Continuant à réfléchir, il tenta de faire le tri pour trouver si qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Quand il arriva à Molly, il ressentit une colère soudaine qu'il réfuta de suite et préféra vite passer à quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas avoir à y penser plus. Après analyse, il ne resta que 2 personnes : l'inspecteur, et lui-même.

L'esprit de John fut soudainement libéré, les images fuyant ses larmes de manière inexpliqué mais salvatrice. Il pu enfin respirer. Il souffla et inspira à fond, il calma tant bien que mal ses tremblements et essuya son visage. Relevant les yeux, il rencontra ceux de Sherlock qui dit clairement « Tu es excité par Lestrade ou moi ? »

Le cœur de John faillit le lâcher. Les plus atroces suppositions ne seraient pas arrivées à ce niveau. Il inspira à nouveau, ferma les yeux et compris qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

« Toi. » Il vibra de la tête aux pieds, l'émotion, la crainte, ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

Comme il semblait décidé à parler, Sherlock attendit les éléments supplémentaires.

« Depuis… que j'ai emménagé avec toi, on nous prend pour un couple toi et moi. Je n'y ai jamais prêté attention mais un jour alors que tu étais… partit, un voisin m'a reparlé de ça. A partir de ce moment j'ai rêvé de nous, ensemble. Ces cauchemars me torturaient tant que je me suis mis à prendre des cachets. Ça a fonctionné un certain temps… puis tu es revenu, et les cauchemars avec, quelque soit la dose que je prenais. »

Le cerveau de Sherlock fonctionnait à plein régime, il comprenait enfin les diverses réactions de son ami durant les derniers mois, et même plus tôt.

« Les rêves ont empiré avec le temps, allant plus loin et jusqu'au… » il se racla la gorge, retint ses larmes, puis repris, un peu plus stable. Il avait confiance en Sherlock « relations physiques. Je ne l'explique pas, je ne le comprends pas et je ne le cautionne pas non plus. Mais c'est pourtant la situation. Le fait est que je me souviens de ces horreurs à longueur de journée, que ça me hante. J'ai bien cherché une solution mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'efficace ! Greg m'a aidé, ça allait mieux depuis ces deux-trois jours et puis là, ce soir…

-Une rechute. » La voix de Sherlock ne trahissait rien. Il ne semblait pas affecté particulièrement. « Pourquoi la crainte ?

-Que tu me chasse si tu apprenais ce dont je rêvais, comment tu… -_apparaissais dans mes cauchemars-_

-Pourquoi te chasserai-je ? Tu m'as dit toi-même à l'instant que c'était contre ton gré.

-C'est vrai. Je…

-De plus, tu as tout fait pour empêcher de me blesser une fois encore. Il faut que tu comprennes John que je suis parfaitement apte à entendre ce genre de choses, ça n'affectera pas mes fonctions cérébrales. »

John sentit un poids immense quitter ses épaules, il se sentait intrigué et nageait dans l'incompréhension aussi mais il ressentit le soulagement avant toute chose. Il avait presque la question qui lui effleura l'esprit « _Pourquoi tu t'es fait du souci franchement ? » _

Il regarda Sherlock pour la seconde fois et compris qu'en effet, pour Sherlock ça n'avait absolument aucun impact, aucune trace de blessure, il semblait même s'ennuyer. John se leva alors, relativement halluciné pour faire un thé. Ça rétablirait sa normalité…

Alors qu'il le faisait, Sherlock pensait déjà à autre chose depuis longtemps. Le problème de John était en fin de compte bien plus simple qu'il ne l'avait cru. Maintenant lui restait le sien… Il dit à voix haute, comme pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui le troublait vraiment « Molly me manque. »

John se retourna vers lui et se rappela tout à coup de l'information. Choqué, il tâcha de faire comme Sherlock faisait si souvent : réfléchir rationnellement, cesser de s'arrêter en pleine réflexion sous prétexte que c'était trop étonnant ou surprenant. Il finit son thé en se posant mille et une questions, puis revint avec deux tasses. « Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? » Il était clair qu'au vu du ton de sa voix, cela relevait de la pure constatation, voire plus exactement plus d'une 'déduction' que d'un réel cri du cœur.

« Je me sens incapable de réfléchir quand elle n'est pas dans la même pièce. Je suis un ordinateur John, et depuis quelques temps il semblerait que pour que je fonctionne à plein régime comme jusque là, il me faille la « carte » Molly Hooper. Sans elle, je deviens aussi inefficace qu'un microscope sans loupe. Ce n'est pas logique. Je fonctionnais très bien sans elle avant. Pourquoi ça ne marche plus maintenant ? »

John sourit. Tout à coup, il se sentait incroyablement mieux, le boulet qui l'entraînait dans les abysses disparu, il avait devant lui un Sherlock perdu et dans le besoin parce qu'il était amoureux mais qu'il refusait certainement de l'admettre… ou qu'il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il retournait. Il bu une gorgée de son thé et se prépara « Explique-moi tout de puis le début Sherlock. »

Et Sherlock lui raconta, tout ce qui lui semblait l'avoir amené jusque là. Ils parlaient encore tard dans la nuit.

Et Molly chez elle, ne cessait de se réveiller parce que ses yeux une fois fermés, elle se souvenait du contact brûlant et pourtant si doux des mains de Sherlock sur sa peau, de sa voix raisonnant encore à ses oreilles.


	9. Explosion

Note de l'auteure : Je pense que ceci est vraisemblablement mon avant-dernier chapitre. Profitez bien, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Rien de rien ne m'appartient !

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde semblait avoir l'esprit plus clair, de différentes manières, à différents niveaux. John avait bien dormi, il n'avait pas rêvé du tout. Greg allait bien aussi, il avait reçu un message de John la veille au soir lui expliquant la situation. Il avait rêvé de Molly mais rien de trop troublant, ce matin il se trouvait de bonne humeur. Sherlock était satisfait d'avoir parlé de tout ça avec John, visiblement selon ce dernier, il devait tenter plus d'expériences comme la dernière tentée. Il partait donc aujourd'hui avec cette idée en tête. Lui avait peu dormi. Molly était moins embrumée et avait l'esprit plus alerte que la veille, elle tentait de considérer les derniers évènements comme positifs et se préparait à saisir sa chance. Elle avait rêvé de quelque chose de complètement loufoque sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre les mots.

Partant pour le travail, Molly se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour séduire Sherlock. Jusque là, elle n'été jamais vraiment parvenue à quoi que ce soit malgré tous ces efforts. De toute façon, il ne lui semblait pas que Sherlock soit très porté sur le physique… Elle avait quand même remit du rouge à lèvre et s'était coiffé avec soin. Elle n'était même pas sûre de le croiser mais dans le doute…

Sherlock lui, n'était pas stupide et avait bien vu la lueur dans les yeux de John alors qu'ils parlaient la veille au soir. Il semblait ressortir en fin de compte que Sherlock était bel et bien ce qu'on décrit comme amoureux. Pourtant il ne comprenait ni la source, ni les démarches à suivre et encore moins et surtout pas l'intérêt d'un tel attachement ! Il s'était toujours considéré comme étant parfaitement bien seul ne voyait pas différemment les hommes de femmes. Pour lui, chaque être était tout simplement stupide et incapable de voir aussi loin et aussi rapidement que lui. Après, le genre… Homme ou femme revenait au même.

Pourtant les réactions chimiques qu'il ressentait en son corps semblaient bien être orientées vers la jeune femme. Étais-ce simplement un besoin physique ? Étais-ce juste la nécessité de sa présence ? Sherlock avait bien constaté au long de ces trois ans qu'il y avait plus que ça. Lorsque John lui manquait, ce n'était pas que physique, c'était sa répartie, son caractère, leurs conversations et leurs fou rires. Pourtant, avec Molly c'était encore autre chose.

Ne pouvant rien conclure de plus sans être en sa présence, il accéléra le pas en se rendant à la morgue.

Pourtant le sort, les statistiques, la malchance ou appelez ça comme vous le voulez, avait visiblement décidé de lui compliquer la tâche. Il était pratiquement arrivé au Saint Barts quand une explosion retentit, venant du bâtiment. Violente, elle avait visiblement frappé à l'étage en dessus de la morgue. L'étage était en feu et on pouvait entendre les murs ou plafonds s'écrouler. *Molly !* L'esprit de Sherlock se vida et se remplit à une vitesse jamais égalée, il couru dans le bâtiment en calculant quels étaient les pourcentages de chances d'avoir été blessée et à quelle gravité cela avait pu l'atteindre.

Il arriva sur place alors que tout le monde s'affairait à éteindre le feu, déblayer, chercher des victimes, soigner, trouver la source, Sherlock lui, savait où il allait et ne jeta même pas un regard aux autres personnes, il mit un mouchoir en tissu sur son nez et continua d'avancer. Il fonça droit vers le lieu habituel de travail de son amie et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il eut peur. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il vit que le plafond entier s'était effondré dans la morgue. Toute chaleur sembla abandonner son corps et il sentit ses jambes faiblir, n'étant plus maître de lui-même, il fonça, voulant entrer dans la pièce malgré le danger que cela représentait.

D'autres personnes le virent et tentèrent de l'arrêter mais il les écarta comme s'ils n'étaient rien, il entra dans la pièce en hurlant « Molly ! » Le terrain n'était plus praticable, il évita par pur réflexe un morceau du plafond s'écroulant sur lui, il alla plus avant tant bien que mal, il entendit soudain un toussotement, très faible près de ce qui était auparavant la table d'autopsie, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle. Répétant son nom pour qu'elle réagisse et qu'il la distingue mieux, il finit par poser les mains sur elle. La fumée envahissait la pièce et il ne voyait rien. Le feu était au dessus et pas complètement éteins mais il semblait qu'ici, ils ne risquent rien (à ce niveau-là tout du moins). Il sentit un soulagement et une angoisse folle en la touchant. Il ne se croyait plus capable de _sentiments_. Il avait abandonné cette idée quand sa mère lui avait dit que l'amour était un facteur vicieux et qu'il était inutile de s'en encombrer alors qu'il n'avait que 4 ans. Mais aujourd'hui il lui semblait pourtant bien que c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait.

Peu importait tout cela cependant, il déblaya tout ce qui l'empêchait d'atteindre complètement la jeune femme. Il se prit alors qu'il faisait ça, un pan de ce qui tombait sur le dos. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa mais il continua. Il entendit des sauveteurs qui arrivait dans la salle, les autres ayant avertit qu'il était entré « Ici ! » Molly était presque complètement dégagée quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, ils terminèrent très rapidement et empêchèrent Sherlock de continuer. Ce dernier se sentait tellement faible, il avait les mains en sang et une douleur lancinante dans le dos. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler jusqu'à ses reins.

Les hommes l'emmenèrent en vitesse, et une fois en zone dégagée constatèrent son état. Ils l'emmenèrent en vitesse aux soins, Sherlock vit simplement que Molly était prise en charge et semblait respirer, faiblement et pourtant encore bien nettement, l'adrénaline retomba et il perdit connaissance.

John cru perdre la tête quand il entendit parler de tout ça et il se précipita à l'hôpital aussi vite qu'il le pu. C'était Greg qui l'avait prévenu, il passait devant quand tout ça s'était produit, il s'était immédiatement arrêté et était entré et avait appris à ce moment que Sherlock était là aussi.

Il arriva dans l'heure qui suivit l'admission de Sherlock. Sherlock était sur la table d'opération en train d'être recousu et soigné. Il était visiblement allé presque au cœur du danger pour secourir Molly et été ressortit en salle état. Une plaque de béton armé du plafond lui avait lacéré jusqu'aux omoplates mais ne lui étant pas complètement tombé dessus, c'était une blessure superficielle, il avait aussi les mains écorchées voire à vif suivant les endroits. Pour le reste il fallait qu'il évacue la fumée de ses poumons mais rien de grave. Il allait très vite s'en sortir si ce n'est qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir bouger avant quelques jours. Au moins 2 semaines estima John, avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer à la maison, et une fois sur place il lui faudrait encore au moins le double pour aller vraiment mieux.

Pourtant Sherlock ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. John avait bien entendu prit des nouvelles de Molly et appris que bien que n'étant pas blessée physiquement, elle avait reçu le plafond sur la tête et un petit morceau s'ajoutant un peu plus tard, alors que Sherlock déblayait l'avait frappé à un endroit précis qui avait finit de la mettre hors service. Elle avait été plongée dans le coma parce que son état était trop instable. Ayant ingéré visiblement beaucoup de fumée aussi, elle était tout de même entre la vie et la mort et les médecins ne pouvaient encore pas se déclarer sur la suite.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de l'opération et que Sherlock appris ça donc, il sentit le monde et la rationalité s'effriter, s'effondrer comme le plafond l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il demanda à être placé dans une chambre double pour être à ses côtés. Le médecin lui refusant, il se mit à insulter et à envoyer tout le monde baladé comme il savait si bien faire, se rendant invivable. Le docteur lui expliqua que c'était une question d'organisation et d'espace, et Sherlock le compris mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il se mit à décrire à chacun les secrets de tous ceux qu'il estimait responsable, et enquêta au passage sur la cause de l'explosion. Il était imbuvable et même John ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Il se passa ainsi la première semaine sans que Molly ne montra de signe d'amélioration. Puis le docteur finit par craquer à force de marchandages de la part de Sherlock, de plus, l'Inspecteur de Scotland Yard lui-même lui demanda de faire quelque chose. Il le plaça donc dans une chambre double à côté de la patiente Mlle Hooper.

Après encore quelques jours, son état était stationnaire, elle semblait en meilleure voix, et Sherlock semblait un peu mieux aussi. Tout le temps il lui parlait, lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi : les différentes variété de tabac, les traces de pas, la différence flagrante entre un poil de chat et un de chien, les différentes textures de cheveux, les parfums, les odeurs… Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête parce qu'il savait qu'il était plus facile à quelqu'un dans le coma d'en ressortir si on avait des stimulis… Ou était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'elle entendait tout ? A cette pensée, il se mit à lui parler de l'effet que lui avait fait son sourire quelques jours plus tôt. Sherlock ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment parlé de ça à voix haute, en fait il ne faisait pas attention, il laisser juste son cerveau continuait de fonctionner.

Il apprit que l'enquête sur l'explosion était terminée et qu'il s'avéra en fin de compte qu'elle était belle et bien accidentelle.

Le reste de la semaine passa sans que Molly ne se réveille. John et Greg venaient tous les jours, à des heures différentes. John avait trouvé un travail de nuit et venait le matin avant d'aller se coucher, Greg venait en fin d'après-midi, vers 5 p.m. après son travail.

A la fin de la semaine suivante, le médecin dit à Sherlock qu'il pouvait regagner son domicile s'il le souhaitait mais au vu du personnage, il précisa que s'il le désirait, il pouvait tout aussi bien attendre quelques jours de plus.

Sherlock choisit de rester, espérant. Le Mercredi, _enfin, _Molly ouvrit les yeux. Elle se réveillait. La première chose qu'elle sentit fut la main de Sherlock sur elle, elle se tourna un peu et reconnu son visage puis retomba dans le sommeil, cette fois stable.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sherlock était allé se doucher et Molly rouvrit les yeux, doucement. Elle vit le lit à côté d'elle, les murs d'hôpitaux, les branchements… La mémoire ne lui revint pas de suite, elle lui laissa le temps de se recomposer. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se souvint de l'explosion et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement. Entendant les changements, Sherlock se dépêcha de sortir, concluant qu'elle était réveillée à nouveau. Il s'habilla en vitesse, faisant attention à son dos et ses mains.

Molly vit sortir Sherlock et chercha à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Ne parvenant pas vraiment à réfléchir, elle ne put que tendre la main vers lui.

Ne sachant que faire, Sherlock s'avança et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, n'osant pas vraiment prendre cette main. Il se sentait patraque, toute cette angoisse… Après réflexion il s'aperçut que tout ça lui avait donné plus d'adrénaline que jamais, toute cette énergie, il en débordait. Il éclata de rire et regarda Molly avec un sourire étrange.


	10. Bon rétablissement

Note de l'auteure : Je pensais que ce serait le dernier chapitre mais en fin de compte… Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Rien de rien ne m'appartient !

* * *

Molly ne comprenait rien à ce qui avait pu déclencher ce rire. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose de toute façon. A l'éclat de Sherlock, une infirmière vint voir et vit que la patiente s'était réveillée. Elle se dépêcha d'appeler le médecin et ils vinrent très vite constater son état, écartant Sherlock qui s'était levé. Ce dernier leur lança un regard noir pour la forme puis alla s'allonger sur son propre lit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre.

C'est ce moment que John choisit pour venir faire sa visite quotidienne. Quand il vit de loin l'activité dans la chambre, il pressa le pas et vit un attroupement autour du lit de Molly et un Sherlock méditant tranquillement sur son lit. Il interpella doucement « Sherlock ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh John ! Rien. Molly se réveille. » Il dit ça comme il avait l'habitude de le dire, de manière détachée, les mains jointes sur le menton mais il y avait pourtant bien quelque chose de différent par rapport à avant. Un petit sourire en coin de victoire qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Et pourtant la victoire n'était pas la sienne, mais il voulait croire qu'il avait joué un rôle.

John entra précipitamment et se mit tout à côté de Sherlock, s'asseyant dans le coin pour ne pas déranger les professionnels. « Réveillée ? Mais c'est génial ! Depuis combien de temps ?

-Approximativement 30 minutes je dirai. » Entendant ça, le docteur se retourna.

« Comment ça 30 minutes ? Vous n'auriez pas pu nous prévenir ?

-Elle s'est immédiatement rendormie. »

Pestant, il n'insista pourtant pas et retourna à sa patiente. Sherlock ne disait rien mais bouillait intérieurement, d'impatience visiblement. « John, c'est trop long ! »

Le dit-John sourit. Décidément, Sherlock était complètement accro ! Il se demandait comment l'incroyablement insensible Sherlock Holmes avait pu en arriver là, et ne trouva pas vraiment la réponse. En même temps, il y avait rarement une réponse à la question de l'amour.

De son côté, John semblait désormais complètement guérit. La conversation l'avait libéré et il se portait comme un charme. Il se demanda ce qui ce serait passé si Sherlock avait été vraiment mort… Cette pensée le fit frémir et il s'empressa de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Le réveil et la remise en forme de Molly prirent évidemment du temps. Beaucoup trop selon Sherlock. Le problème, c'était que justement, il était tellement impatient que les médecins n'en pouvaient plus, de même que les infirmières. Comme il était de toute façon guéri, ils lui ordonnèrent sans sommation de rentrer chez lui « on vous tiendra au courant, et ne venez pas toute la journée, vous allez finir par retarder sa rémission si lui tournez trop autour ! »

Grommelant, pestant et même menaçant, il se fit ramener de force par John qui s'excusa auprès des médecins. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par lui proposer d'aller lui prendre des nouvelles, le plus souvent possible, afin d'être constamment au courant. Comme il ne travaillait pas loin, il pouvait facilement le faire. De plus, il avait des anciens collègues à l'hôpital avec qui il avait gardé contact. Il demanda à l'un deux de l'avertir quand il se passait quelque chose. Rassuré mais pas vraiment satisfait, Sherlock accepta, convenant que c'était sans doute la meilleure solution.

Molly se remettait doucement, elle avait passé deux semaines hors du monde, il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de tous les évènements. Les médecins prenaient vraiment soin d'elle et elle faisait rapidement des progrès. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Sherlock agissait comme ça au début, quand il était encore avec elle. Il était … protecteur ? Mais ce n'était pas normal, pas logique !

Une semaine après son réveil, elle commençait à avoir les idées bien plus claires. Elle commença à demander à ceux qui avaient été témoins les détails de l'incident, ce qui s'était passé. Elle apprit ainsi l'origine de l'explosion, mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait retenu son attention. C'était plutôt la description du comportement de Sherlock… Il s'était jeté au risque de sa vie, tête baissé, envoyant valser tous ceux qui voulaient l'en empêcher, dans la salle pour la rechercher _elle _!

De ce qu'on lui avait dit, il avait juste mit un mouchoir sur sa manche et criait 'Molly !' donc il était clair qu'il était venu pour elle. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il s'était écorché et blessé à la retrouver, s'était presque asphyxié. C'était tellement incroyable qu'elle peinait à le croire, et pourtant tous le confirmaient. Chacun racontait un détail ou un morceau différent mais c'était bien ce qui s'était passé.

L'incompréhension la prit au début jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de la scène quand il était venu chez elle. Le choc lui avait effacé quelques morceaux de mémoire, il lui fallait des éléments déclencheurs et du repos pour qu'ils reviennent. Et le récit fut l'élément déclencheur, le matin suivant elle se souvenait parfaitement de ça.

Elle commença alors enfin à croire que sa persévérance avait eu raison de la logique de Sherlock. Elle aurait tant aimé le revoir pour parler de tout ça, ou au moins pour constater, pour être sûre ! Mais il avait été chassé alors elle se retrouvée forcée d'attendre d'être complètement remise. Elle avait conscience que c'était nécessaire, et elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de repos, qu'elle n'avait pas recouvré encore toutes ses forces, mais elle brulait d'impatience.

Cette attente la torturait, elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps. Elle se faisait tous les scénarios du monde, se disant parfois qu'il avait sans doute déliré, pouvait avoir été sous l'emprise de drogues et que c'était peut-être juste des faux espoirs complets. Elle apercevait John parfois mais il parlait plus avec les docteurs. Quand elle voulut l'interroger sur Sherlock, il avait juste dit « Viens dès que tu peux à l'appartement. » Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu en tirer plus d'infos.

Quelques jours terriblement longs plus tard, presque une semaine de plus en fait, elle fut déclarée suffisamment remise pour rentrer chez elle. En limitant les déplacements malgré tout. Elle ne reprendrait son travail qu'un mois plus tard. Dès qu'elle apprit la nouvelle, elle avertit John par message. Elle serait dehors à 16h. Elle comptait rentrer chez elle pour atterrir, ranger ses affaires, se doucher et retrouver Toby qu'elle n'avait pas vu pendant un mois ! « Je peux passer dans la soirée ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi ? –MH

-Soit là dès que tu peux. Qu'importe l'heure. –JW »

Toujours aussi mystérieux… Molly n'elle pouvait décidemment plus ! Elle rentra et tenta de se calmer, de se reposer, de câliner son chat pour se détendre. Elle alla le récupérer chez sa voisine, Ivy qui était devenue une amie et qui avait la clé de chez elle. Quand elle avait apprit la nouvelle, elle était de suite allée en prendre soin. Elle était aussi passée la voir à l'hôpital. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle passa la voir pour récupérer Toby, lui dire qu'elle était rentrée et qu'elle allait voir Sherlock. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu cacher sa passion pour le détective, et de toute façon la jeune femme semblait avoir une bonne intuition pour ce genre de choses. Apaisant un peu son stress, lui ordonnant de prendre une tasse de thé avant d'y aller, Molly la remercia, elle allait un peu mieux. Elle alla se préparer, s'habillant bien. Elle ne voulait pas sortir quelque chose comme ce qu'elle avait mit à Noël, plusieurs années en arrière. Ça s'était presque bien terminé mais au vu de comment ça avait démarré, elle n'avait pas vraiment gardé un souvenir très positif de cette soirée…

Elle mit donc une robe légère, ils étaient en été et il faisait suffisamment bon pour ça. Blanche avec des rubans bleus, une veste verte pastel et des sandales argentées. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en demi-queue et pris un sac à main plus léger. L'idée était d'être jolie mais simple pour le cas où ça se passe mal. Elle craignait tellement d'être repoussée comme jamais qu'elle préférait se préparer à toute éventualité. Après tout, il avait passé des années à le faire, quel qu'aient été ses efforts.

Franchissant le pas de la porte, elle commençait à être déterminée, se préparant à tout.

John était à l'appartement depuis plusieurs heures, son travail finit depuis longtemps, il tentait de canaliser Sherlock qui n'en pouvait plus. Il lui vrillait les tympans avec son violon, et cette fois ce n'était pas de ces jolis airs qu'il savait jouer, c'était plutôt ce qui semblait être du défoulement sur un pauvre instrument innocent. Plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait reçu le message de Molly, Sherlock avait comprit de suite de quoi il retournait. Depuis une semaine, John allait régulièrement voir Greg pour se retrouver avec un ami 'supportable' et qui comprenait son calvaire.

Ils avaient beaucoup discuté de tout ça, de sa guérison. Greg lui avait fait fêter ça avec une soirée chez lui, de vacances sans Sherlock. Ils avaient bien rit et bu, il faut le dire. En soi, malgré le comportement intenable de son ami, John n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu qu'il s'en aille, il ne voulait plus rien changer parce qu'il était trop heureux de l'avoir à nouveau. Mais il était tout de même très difficile à supporter.

Sherlock était sur les nerfs, sa tête bouillait, les idées fusaient, il se sentait plus embrouillé que jamais. Les impressions, les affaires, tout, sa vie entière semblait sans dessus dessous. Il avait passé presque 2 semaines sans voir Molly, et il commençait à sérieusement perdre le fil de sa raison. Il restait lui parce qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre dans ce genre d'état mais cette fois restait tout de même quelque chose de nouveau. Une simple femme en était la cause.

Il se sentait encore plus en manque que lorsqu'il avait arrêté la drogue, il passait son temps à essayer de classer ses données et de se raisonner mais rien n'y faisait. Il tenta tant bien que mal de chercher la cause et le moment où tout cela avait pu commencer. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? A ne plus supporter son absence ?! Même John ne parvenait pas à le calmer ! Il commençait à croire que même elle n'y pourrait rien tellement il se sentait hors de lui. _Hors de lui_ comme s'il était à côté de lui-même, il se sentait étranger à ses propres réactions. Quand John reçu un sms un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il lu directement le soulagement intense sur son visage et comprit « Elle est sortie ?

-… Oui. »

Il avait bien tenté de se retenir mais n'avait pas pu contenir un « Yes ! » chuchoté, le point serré en signe de victoire. Il semblait réagir aussi bien que s'il avait eut à faire à un tueur en série. Il s'approcha d'un air paniqué de John et le prit aux épaules « John, je suis devenu fou c'est ça ? » Son comportement était si illogique qu'il se posait vraiment la question.

« Non Sherlock. » John ne lui répondait jamais plus que ça. Parce qu'en fait, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il le lui demandait. John avait beau être facile à décrypter pour la plupart du temps, quand il s'agissait de Molly, il ne voulait jamais en dire beaucoup plus que les strictes réponses à ses questions. Sherlock n'en était que plus frustré.

Il se mit à réfléchir à Molly pour l'énième fois depuis ces dernières semaines et refit le fil de tous leurs échanges. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'elle puisse envisager une relation avec lui mais c'était faux, il avait juste effacé cette information de sa mémoire parce qu'il la jugeait totalement sans intérêt. D'autant qu'il était préoccupé par _La Femme_ à ce moment-là.

Il se rassit puis se releva encore et encore. Il attendait qu'elle arrive. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

-Elle sort à peine de l'hôpital Sherlock, laisse-lui le temps d'arriver.

-Elle aurait pu venir directement non ?

-Elle aurait pu. »

Il n'en aurait pas plus, alors il inspira, exaspéré, puis retourna s'assoir.

John avait prit la décision de jouer la carte 'paisible'. Il voyait Sherlock tellement paniqué, il savait qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un qui le canalise, qui le calme. Alors il restait calme. Mais il ne répondait jamais à ses questions, tout du moins pas complètement. Ils en avaient parlé avec Greg et étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux gérer les choses comme ça. Sherlock ne croyant que ce qu'il expérimente, il fallait qu'il voit par lui-même ce qui se passait dans une situation comme celle-là. Après pour Molly, il ne disait rien parce que lui-même ne savait pas à quoi elle était exposée.

19h. La sonnerie ne retentit pas, mais des pas se firent entendre ainsi que la voix de Mrs Hudson « Entrez, entrez ma chère, il vous attend. »

John et Sherlock se raidirent quand ils entendirent ça. John prit sa veste et son portefeuille, Sherlock se redressa « Tu t'en vas ?

-Oula oui ! Hors de question que je reste ! »

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger ou de protester, la porte s'ouvrit. Et Molly entra.

John la salua d'un signe de tête et dit « Vas-y doucement. » avant de s'éclipser. Il s'adressait au deux en fait. Molly le suivit du regard puis la porte se ferma et elle se tourna vers Sherlock qui semblait parfaitement silencieux. Il restait immobile au milieu de la pièce, la regardant intensément, de haut en bas. Rougissant, elle s'avança vers lui.

Sherlock la vit entrer et cette fois encore, son esprit sembla se clarifier de lui-même tout à coup. Tout se classifia à sa place, il pouvait à nouveau réfléchir normalement, à une nuance près. Rythme cardiaque rapide. Et une pièce semblait s'être crée dans son "palais" au nom de Molly, trop grande pour le peu d'intérêt qu'elle aurait du lui susciter. En fin de compte il avait eut tord. Elle était parvenue à le calmer, juste en étant là.

Lorsqu'elle s'avança, il fit un pas vers elle. Puis recula, hésitant. Il se retourna vers les fauteuils, se demandant s'il fallait l'inviter à s'assoir et regarda ensuite vers la cuisine. Elle avait peut-être soif.

« Sherlock. »

Il sursauta presque, et la regarda en face. « Molly » Il savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dénué d'intérêt pour qu'il s'y applique. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? Et puis qui lui disait qu'elle serait d'accord ?


	11. Sensations fortes

Note de l'auteure : J'aiiiiime prendre mon temps et faire les choses bien alors ce n'est encore pas la fin ! Bonne lecture mes chers !

Disclaimer : Rien de rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Elle le voyait qui semblait complètement… perdu ? Et déterminé ? C'était extrêmement étrange et relativement désarçonnant quand on le connaissait, il avait l'air à la fois de savoir parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et en même temps, d'être complètement perdu. Chose qui n'était pas vraiment familière à Sherlock Holmes !

Molly se prit à se demander vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Revoir Sherlock lui faisait un bien fou comme toujours, mais pourquoi John tenait à ce qu'elle vienne le voir dès sa sortie de l'hôpital ? Quand elle se posait la question, les récits de ses collègues sur son sauvetage lui brûlaient la mémoire, l'esprit. Elle se souvint tout à coup qu'elle ne l'avait pas remercié pour ça ! Même si ce n'était pas le genre de Sherlock, c'était son genre à elle en tout cas. De montrer sa gratitude.

« Merci. De m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Sherlock la fixa intensément, cherchant à savoir. Es-ce qu'elle s'en souvenait ou lui avait-on raconté ? Non de toute évidence, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Que lui avaient raconté ses collègues exactement ? Il ne comprenait lui-même pas ce qui lui avait prit. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, puis il se souvint qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital, il vit d'ailleurs clairement des signes de faiblesses. Il se précipita alors, un pas un arrière, la main tendue vers les fauteuils « Assied-toi ! Tu n'es pas encore complètement rétablie. »

Elle s'assit et Sherlock alla chercher deux verres d'eau. Il lui en tendit un et s'assit ensuite en face d'elle. Même extérieurement ça devait se voir qu'il était troublé, tellement sa tête tournait dans tous les sens.

Molly bu et ça lui fit du bien, elle avait la gorge sèche avec toutes ces émotions ! Elle regarda Sherlock, décréta qu'elle n'allait rien en tirer pour le moment alors fit comme toujours. Elle attendit qu'il soit prêt.

Sherlock la détailla de haut et bas et de bas en haut. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il lui sembla que la voir ainsi, ces vêtements-là… « Je n'avais jamais vu cette robe. Elle te va bien. »

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à lui faire des compliments sans rien vouloir en échange ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Molly ne pu retenir un sourire. Elle savait qu'il faisait toujours ça pour lui soutirer quelque chose mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire manipuler volontiers quand il le faisait… Elle réfléchit un instant et se rendit compte que normalement, il ne voulait rien là… Alors pourquoi ce compliment ? Elle s'avança sur son siège. « Merci. » L'incompréhension ne peignant sur son visage.

Sherlock la regarda encore, vit ses expressions changer, son attitude, son visage. Il la trouva magnifique.

… Ce mot ne faisant habituellement pas partit de son vocabulaire, il tiqua pour la énième fois depuis ces dernières semaines. Sherlock en avait d'ailleurs franchement assez, il avait l'impression de ne plus être maître de lui-même et c'était inacceptable. Il avait besoin de ses capacités, de savoir comment il allait réagir s'il voulait continuer à tout maîtriser.

« Je n'ai toujours pas réussis à comprendre les données Molly.

-…

-Il y en a toujours de nouvelles, je n'arrive pas à les maîtriser. D'habitude, je jette ce qui m'encombre mais cette fois, je n'y arrive pas non plus.

-Donne-moi un exemple de ces données. » Molly connaissait Sherlock sur le bout des doigts, elle savait comment le canaliser, ou comment lui faire dire ce dont il avait besoin, alors malgré son cœur battant, elle le poussa à aller plus avant, à décrire.

Sherlock hésita sur lequel choisir avant de se décider. « Je n'arrive à rien quand tu n'es pas là. »

Il avait un air presque boudeur, Molly écarquilla les yeux, le fixa et bloqua sur le coup. C'était quoi ça ?

Sherlock réagit en voyant sa tête « Et voilà, John a fait la même tête quand je lui en ai parlé !

-Tu en as parlé à John déjà ? Ça fait combien de temps alors ?

-Environ 3 mois après mon retour je dirai.

-Quand tu dis « N'arrive à rien », tu parles de réfléchir ?

-Réfléchir, mes expériences, dormir, manger. Rien !

-Et quand je suis là, tu arrives à tout ?

-Je n'ai pas essayé dormir mais pour le reste oui. Ou au moins, quand je t'ai vu dans la journée. »

Molly avait l'air d'être calme mais elle hallucinait complètement. Sherlock semblait lui décrire … un manque d'_elle _! Elle tenta de garder la tête froide. Mais comment faire quand on avait enfin un espoir, un vrai, après tant d'années d'attente ?

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira à fond. C'était fou mais cette fois, c'était à elle de tenter quelque chose. Elle se leva, s'approcha, s'accroupit devant lui. Il la regardait, intrigué.

La jeune femme ne savait pas exactement quoi tenter. Jusqu'où aller ? C'était peut-être la seule chance de sa vie !

Marmonnant, Sherlock dit « nouvelle donnée » Il était visiblement en train d'avoir des réactions bien plus violentes que _La Femme _n'en avait eu envers lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher cependant de faire le lien puisque c'est le meilleur élément de comparaison qu'il possédait.

Le souffle court, Molly demanda « Lesquelles ? »

Sherlock savait qu'il s'aventurait en terrain dangereux en décrivant ses symptômes, il savait ce qu'ils signifiaient. Il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi il les avait. Ce n'était même pas qu'il était contre, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait lui apporter et pourquoi.

« Battements de cœur accélérés, pupilles dilatées sans aucun doute… appréhension. »

Fermant un court instant les yeux, elle reprit courage avant de sentir sa tête tourner. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bien prudent de faire tout ça juste à la sortie de l'hôpital. Elle commença à se redresser pour retourner s'assoir à sa place, le monde semblant tourner un peu.

Sherlock la vit commencer à partir et refusa catégoriquement. Alors qu'elle semblait sur le point de faire ce que tout son être lui réclamait ! Il se leva et fit ce qu'il crevait d'envie de faire depuis trop longtemps mais que sa logique avait retenu, il attrapa son bras alors qu'elle se retournait, mit son autre main sur son visage et l'embrassa.

Chaque partie de son corps vibra, ce simple contact, cette simple action qui lui semblait si dénuée de sens jusque là lui paru atteindre un but, un objectif évident. Malgré cela, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le mot sur cet objectif. Il s'écarta avec regret, attendant la réaction, le cœur tambourinant.

Molly avait l'impression de planer, de rêver, de délirer, mais certainement pas de vivre réellement ce qui venait de se passer. Elle le regarda, le regard ébahit et se dit qu'elle était certainement en train de rêver. C'était la seule explication ! Pour le coup, elle se dit que pour une fois qu'elle semblait pouvoir maîtriser son rêve, elle allait en profiter, et elle embrassa à son tour Sherlock. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, caressant du bout des doigts ses boucles qui lui faisait tant envie depuis si longtemps. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis quelques temps… Elle frissonna et entrouvrit les lèvres, espérant que son rêve se déroulerait jusqu'au bout comme elle le voulait. Elle s'en voudrait à son réveil d'avoir ainsi profité de la situation.

Sherlock s'aperçu qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait répondre à ça, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'y mettre du sien. Il approfondit donc le baiser avec un plaisir évident, posant tendrement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la rapprochant sensiblement de lui. Il ne s'étonna pas tellement de la réaction qu'elle avait eue puisque c'était ce que lui-même avait en tête. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait de lui-même puisqu'il n'agissait pas trop avant sans avoir suffisamment de données mais puisqu'elle l'avait fait…

Il n'en concevait jusque là pas l'intérêt mais il en comprenait désormais l'attrait. Sherlock savourait ses lèvres, sa langue, le goût... les sensations qu'il ressentait à cet instant était plus fortes que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là. Même Moriarty n'avait pas pu lui apporter quelque chose d'aussi puissant !

Il s'arrêta un moment en réalisant ça, la regarda dans les yeux, mettant ses mains autour de son visage. Il l'observait, se demandant sérieusement comment elle pouvait faire ça, comment il avait pu manquer ça aussi !

Molly avait dégusté chaque microseconde de leur baiser, se demandant petit à petit si tout ça était bel et bien un rêve ou si c'était réel. Quand il interrompit leur échange pour la regarder si intensément, qu'il posa ses mains sur ses joues, elle eut l'impression de se prendre une claque mentale, réalisant soudain. –_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! Mais non mais si, mais… !_- Elle eut la sensation certaine que tout était vrai, elle n'avait fait que refuser la réalité, de crainte d'être trop blessée à la sortie.

Elle posa ses mains sur celles de Sherlock, les serrant, ne pouvant empêcher la peur de lui serrer le cœur. Sous le coup de trop d'émotions si intenses, d'autant qu'elle était encore fragile, elle se mit à pleurer. Les larmes coulant toute seules sur ses joues, des larmes de joie, de peur, de tellement de choses...

La voyant à nouveau avoir ces expressions effrayées alors qu'il ne souhaitait en cet instant que voir un sourire sur son visage, Sherlock reposa la question de la fois d'avant « Pourquoi as-tu peur ? » pendant que de ces doigts il essuyait les larmes sur ses joues. Molly ne savait pas si elle allait réussir à expliquer ça. Les larmes tombant plus fort, elle inspira, ne le lâchant pas, et prit tout le courage dont elle se savait capable pour répondre « ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça pour ne pas avoir peur que la réalité ne s'écroule sous mes pieds.

-Trop longtemps ? Combien de temps ?

-Depuis que je t'ai vu, la première fois.

-Ce n'est pas possible !

-C'est pourtant le cas.

-Tu as gardé ça tout ce temps ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Rien fait ?

-J'ai eu peur, tu repoussais tout le monde. « Rien fait » c'est faux, j'ai passé mon temps à tenter d'attirer ton attention. A tenter de percer le secret qui te ferait me regarder vraiment. »

Sherlock aurait reculé d'un pas s'il ne s'était retrouvé contre le fauteuil déjà, il était choqué. Choqué de bien des choses. Que Molly l'ait désiré au premier regard, qu'elle ait persisté sans jamais faiblir malgré l'attitude qu'il avait eut envers elle, qu'il n'ait jamais rien vu, et qu'aujourd'hui il la voit. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » Il posait la question à voix haute, mais elle le concernait lui, il parlait de lui-même.

Elle savoura la sensation des mains de Sherlock sur elle, déposant un baiser sur sa main gauche. D'une voix douce, pleine d'envie, elle murmura « Je ne sais pas… »


	12. Peur indicible, données

Note de l'auteure : Et bien, à cause de raisons tout ce qui a de plus concrètes et déprimantes –que je vous épargnerais donc- j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre et je m'en excuse donc. Je vais aussi cesser de croire que je vais finir l'histoire au prochain chapitre parce qu'en fin de compte, j'ai plus de choses à écrire que prévu ! Voilà donc la suite, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Again and again= rien de rien ne m'appartient !

* * *

Sherlock eut la tête qui lui tourna l'espace d'un instant, la voix de Molly, son baiser si simple, si chaste, insuffla en son cœur la chaleur qui lui manquait depuis si longtemps. Il se reprit relativement vite et la regarda comme étant la plus grande énigme de son existence.

Molly le regarda tendrement, l'affection, l'amour semblait lui inonder l'âme, elle ne savait plus comment exprimer à quel point elle l'aimait et ne comprenait plus depuis longtemps comment elle avait pu tant s'attacher à cet homme. Et elle eut elle aussi un regard d'incompréhension totale.

Deux êtres nageant dans la plus parfaite des incompréhensions se regardaient dans les yeux. Sherlock détacha ses mains lentement, sans prendre de distance, juste pour lui avoir un certain recul. Elle ne le retint pas, et fit même un pas en arrière pour lui laisser le temps. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

On ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'avoir manqué de courage tout ce temps durant. Elle n'avait cessé d'attendre après lui, de l'inviter, de lui faire comprendre. Pourtant elle n'avait tout de même jamais réussit à lui exprimer ses sentiments, elle n'avait jamais vu d'occasion de le faire. Était-ce enfin le moment ?

La question n'était peut-être pas là. Elle le savait très bien en réalité puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui avouer ses sentiments, et là était justement toute la difficulté avec Sherlock. L'idée était qu'il fallait lui faire comprendre que les sentiments étaient importants, utiles, qu'il pouvait en ressentir, et … qu'elle en avait pour lui. L'idée était qu'il _admette_ qu'il en était capable et surtout qu'elle pouvait lui _apporter _quelque chose. Depuis le début elle se posait la question. Depuis le début elle avait comprit que ce serait ça le problème, et que ça rendait la relation extrêmement improbable, voire impossible.

Et pourtant…

C'était beaucoup de changements pour Sherlock, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'avait rien contre. Qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion : l'action, il aimait, les nouveautés il aimait, les personnes surprenantes aussi. Mais chaque être avait en soi un fond de stabilité, accroché telle une tique à sa normalité, n'aimant pas qu'on le déstabilise. Sherlock lui-même ne dérogeait pas à cette règle.

Jusque là, il avait apprit et ce depuis toujours, que l'_amour_ était futile, vicieux, inutile et même un désavantage. Son frère le lui rabâchait assez souvent, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Presque malgré lui il l'avait acquit et enregistré comme étant un fait avéré.

Avec John, ses acquis avaient été déjà ébranlés puisqu'il s'était attaché à cet homme. C'était indéniable. Il tenait à sa vie, il tenait à son amitié. Il avait tout fait et son ami était pourtant resté auprès de lui jusqu'au bout, croyant en lui jusqu'après la mise en scène de sa mort. Il avait comprit sans l'accepter qu'on pouvait l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, mais pas jusqu'au bout puisque John était un homme, puisque John n'était tout simplement pas intéressé d'une autre manière. Et cela ne l'avait pas gêné. Bien au contraire, après tout, rien qu'une telle amitié, c'était tellement précieux pour lui !

Avant de rentrer, il avait même eu peur que John le repousse… Qu'il lui en veuille trop de ses actions. Et pourtant il l'avait accueillit avec joie et ils avaient reprit leur vie d'avant.

Une foule de choses incroyables l'avaient alors envahi, mais il avait refusé une fois encore de mettre des mots dessus. Se refusant à croire qu'il pouvait ressentir ce qu'il avait toujours méprisé.

« Sentiments » Il énonça ce mot, le voyant sous un nouvel angle. Il avait la sensation de le voir aujourd'hui comme quelque chose de logique et nécessaire. Et par cette déduction, il eut soudain la sensation que sa réalité s'effondrait sous ses pieds.

Il recula réellement cette fois, allant jusque sous l'arche entre le salon et la cuisine à reculons, la regardant, méfiant. Une peur le prit. Il n'avait pas souvent eu peur dans sa vie mais aujourd'hui c'était le cas.

Molly vit sa réaction et comprit. Ce n'était pas tellement difficile à comprendre de toute façon. Elle fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il allait reculer alors qu'il était allé si loin ? Elle décida de prendre les devant, sachant pour une fois dans cette relation ce qu'il fallait faire, déterminée à jouer carte sur table, à aller jusqu'au bout.

Elle l'interpella vivement, le forçant à écouter « Sherlock ! Oui, ce sont des sentiments ! J'en ai pour toi, tu en as pour moi. Ce n'est pas à strictement parler indispensable à une vie mais ça peut apporter quelque chose, devenir _utile_. Tu deviendras sans doute encore plus efficace, je le deviendrai aussi. C'est risqué mais pas plus que la drogue. Aujourd'hui, tu peux enfin l'entendre et comprendre ce fait : Je t'aime Sherlock. Plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie, plus encore que mon travail. »

Elle précisa ce dernier point car c'était ce qui était le plus important pour lui. Elle n'attendit pas sa réaction, elle savait qu'après ça il aurait besoin de réfléchir, de se recueillir dans son _Palais Mental_, en paix.

Elle sortit de l'appartement sans un regard, fermant la porte et traçant droit sans réfléchir pour ne pas tomber. Elle envoya un message à John une fois sortie pour lui dire de se méfier et de ne pas lui parler avant un moment et rentra directement chez elle, attendant d'être dans son appartement pour s'écrouler. Elle tomba directement au sol, dans l'entrée, claquant la porte trop fort. Elle s'effondra. Les émotions, sa faiblesse actuelle physique, tout son cœur avait été mit en danger, son esprit était au bord de la folie, elle ne savait plus si tout ça était réel.

Alors qu'elle pleurait, Ivy ayant entendu la porte, comme elle attendait justement son retour sortit et vint voir. Inquiète, elle frappa et, devant l'absence de réponse elle entra directement. Voyant son amie par terre, elle se précipita vers elle « Molly ! Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Comprenant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien pour le moment, elle la releva et l'installa dans sa chambre. Alla fermer correctement la porte, récupérant Toby. Elle retourna la voir après lui avoir fait un thé. « Je t'en ai fait un à la mandarine, comme tu aime. Il faut que tu te repose ! »

Elle se redressa sur son lit et prit la tasse « ça va aller. Je me reposerai mais tout à l'heure.

-Molly ! »

Molly regarda Ivy, mettant fin à toute discussion possible à ce sujet. Son amie accepta donc et l'invita à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, elle semblait en avoir besoin.

« Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'y allais… On s'est embrassé. Oh mon Dieu, je.. j'ai embrassé Sherlock ! »

Elle s'arrêta, encore sous le choc, touchant ses lèvres comme pour mieux se rappeler du contact de celles de Sherlock contre les siennes. Les larmes étaient venues toutes seules, de joie et de peur, une angoisse indicible. A voix très basse, un peu cassée, elle continua « on s'est regardé, ça avait l'air d'aller, mais il a du prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, il a eut peur… je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. » Elle regarda Ivy, les doigts toujours sur les lèvres, le regard presque hagard. Ivy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle n'avait pas rencontré Sherlock bien souvent mais Molly lui en avait tant parlé qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir bien cerné le personnage et elle entrevoyait donc dans quel état pouvait se trouver la jeune femme.

Elle enleva la tasse de sa main et se rapprocha pour la prendre dans ses bras, comme une mère protège son enfant, elle voulait protéger Molly de la souffrance, elle voulait la rassurer.

Molly se laissa entraîner et pleura doucement, elle était tellement épuisée que, rassurée par le contact et la chaleur de son amie, elle s'endormit rapidement. Ivy l'allongea et resta à ses côté après avoir réglé quelques détails. Comme elle ne se réveillait pas et que le soir tombait, elle se fit à manger, en mettant une part de côté pour lorsqu'elle se lèverait puis attendit auprès d'elle, réfléchissant. Le problème était que sa réflexion était limitée par le fait qu'elle n'avait eu que des bribes de ce qui s'était passé. Elle était contrainte à patienter…

John, lui était encore avec Greg lorsqu'il avait reçu le message de Molly. Il lui fit lire, un peu confus sur le coup. « Il est tout le temps comme ça de toute façon, pourquoi me prévenir ?

-Il a dû se passer quelque chose d'inhabituel. On devrait attendre d'en savoir plus. Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de rentrer maintenant du coup… »

Ils papotèrent encore un long moment, remplit de suppositions. John finit par dire « Je devrai peut-être demander des précisions à Molly, qu'en pense-tu ?

-Essaie toujours mais n'insiste pas trop, elle sort…. Enfin tu le sais, c'est toi le docteur. »

Greg s'écarta un peu, attendant qu'il passe son coup de fil, John eut un sourire en coin en regardant son ami et prit son téléphone.

Molly dormait, lorsque son téléphone sonna, Ivy le chercha frénétiquement. C'était peut-être Sherlock ! « John » s'afficha. Un peu rassurée et déçue en même temps, elle décrocha « Ivy à l'appareil, Molly se repose.

-D'accord, je m'excuse, dans ce cas…

-Je vous en prie ! C'est au sujet de Sherlock ?

-Ah, oui ! Vous savez quelque chose ?

-Vous êtes son meilleur ami non ?

-Et bien… oui, pourquoi ?

-S'il fait mal encore une fois à Molly, je le détruirai vous comprenez ? » Elle raccrocha sans attendre la réponse.

Elle avait dit ça avec un grand sourire qui avait du s'entendre mais elle le pensait. Si elle ne connaissait pas Molly depuis longtemps, elle s'était pourtant beaucoup attachée à elle, et la voir souffrir ainsi était au dessus de ce qu'elle pouvait accepter.

John se retourna désarçonné vers Greg. « Je… je comprend de moins en moins là ! Si seulement Sherlock pouvait m'éclairer !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Molly va bien ?

-Je n'en sais rien, ce n'était pas elle. Molly dormait.

-Comment ? Qui alors ?

-Ivy, tu sais, son amie.

-Ah… non je ne vois pas.

-Elles se sont rencontrées il y a un peu moins d'un an quand Ivy a emménagé à côté de chez elle. Je l'avait déjà vu mais… elle vient de menacer de détruire Sherlock s'il lui faisait _encore _du mal ! Tu comprends quelque chose toi ? Qu'a bien pu faire Sherlock ? »

Greg le regarda complètement interloqué, pour le coup, le mystère s'épaississait et ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant le laps de temps où ils les avaient laissés seuls. Hésitant sur la démarche à suivre, ils décidèrent de rester ensemble, John dormirait chez lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de se frotter à Sherlock.

« Merci Greg.

-C'est normal ! Je ne te laisse pas chez lui s'il a perdu la boule ! Déjà qu'il est dangereux en temps normal… » Ils rigolèrent. « C'n'est pas faux oui… » Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de ça et d'autres choses, puis allèrent se coucher. Ça finirait bien par se dénouer.

Sherlock était à l'appartement. Seul. Molly l'avait laissé, et il avait vite été reconnaissant pour ça, il avait un besoin vital de l'être justement. Il alla s'assoir sur son fauteuil et reprit ses esprit ou tout du moins tenta.

La première chose qu'il constata fut qu'il s'était sentit un peu moins bien quand elle était partie. Mais il avait mit ça de côté et réfléchit. Il inspira à fond et se plongea dans son _Palais Mental_, il lui fallait à tout prix analyser tout ça. Molly, son sourire, ses sensations à lui, les moments passés chez elle, ces années durant, chaque action qu'elle avait faite en sa présence, qu'elle avait faite pour lui, toutes ses respirations accélérées, ses attentions, sa discrétion, ses yeux, cette vie qu'elle avait dévoué, son travail, ses cheveux, sa voix…

Tout, Sherlock avait TOUT gardé en mémoire ! Cette information le frappa plus que le reste, lui qui disait supprimer d'instinct ce qui était inutile, pourquoi avoir gardé chacune d'entre elles?


	13. Je suis amoureux!

Note de l'auteure : Ultime moment de bonheur. J'arrive enfin au moment que moi-même j'attendais ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Rien de rien ne m'appartient !

* * *

Il mit cette donnée en tête de liste, puis continua son inspection. Il continua la nuit entière, se consacrant pleinement à l'examen de ce qui lui semblait être l'affaire la plus importante de sa vie et de sa carrière. Au petit matin, l'évidence l'avait conquis, c'était juste comme ça, il avait cette fois encore résolu l'énigme. Il était prêt à parler à nouveau. Il se leva et fit comme s'il s'ébrouait.

« John ? Jooohn ? John, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Comme il ne répondait pas, il lui téléphona. John dormait encore, sur le canapé-lit du salon et le coup de fil le réveilla. « -Oui ?

-Où es-tu ? Quand es-tu partit ?

-Je ne suis pas rentré Sherlock…

-Peu importe, j'ai besoin de toi, rejoins-moi à l'appartement. Ou, non ! Je te rejoins, où es-tu ? Chez Lestrade ?

-oui oui. »

Sherlock entendit à peine la confirmation que déjà il raccrochait et se préparait pour le rejoindre. Sur le point de franchir la porte il se reprit et il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin d'une douche. Il alla donc rapidement en prendre une et se changer, avant de filer au plus vite vers le domicile de l'inspecteur.

John se leva tranquillement, il était 5 heures du matin… Il hésitait à aller prévenir Greg que Sherlock allait venir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question, Greg passa justement dans le couloir. « Greg ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé au moins ?

-Gnin ? Ah, John.. Non non, j'avais juste une urgence… » Montrant vaguement d'un signe de tête le cabinet.

« Sherlock vient de m'appeler, il vient ici, visiblement il vient d'avoir une lumière, on dirait qu'il vient de résoudre une enquête vu son enthousiasme.

-Ici ? … bon, ok. J'me douche en premier si tu veux bien. J'arrive. »

Il attendit donc qu'il sorte pour aller prendre la sienne, puis ils allèrent petit-déjeuner.

Sherlock arriva qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait finit. Il déboula comme une furie dans l'appartement et John lança un regard à Greg disant –_je te l'avais dit qu'il était dans cet état_–

« John, où es Molly ? Non, elle est chez elle bien sûr. Je veux dire, elle est venue hier. Mais tu le sais puisque tu es … ah oui, je me souviens maintenant, tu es partit quand elle est arrivée !

-Sherlock, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-John, mais tu ne comprends pas ? Tu n'as_ encore_ pas compris ?

-Non Sherlock, comme d'habitude je suis un idiot et toi pas. Peux-tu m'éclairer s'il te plait ? »

Avec agacement, John se rassit, le regardant tout en finissant son thé.

« John, voyons, tu semblais avoir compris pourtant !

-à propos de quoi ?

-Mais de Molly ! Et moi.

-Vous ? Je sais depuis longtemps qu'elle est amoureuse de toi oui. Depuis peu que tu n'es pas insensible à elle non plus. C'est de ça que tu parle ? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis longtemps ? Comment ça, tu sais depuis longtemps ?

-Sherlock, tout le monde le savait sauf toi !

-… bref, toujours est-il que visiblement tu as compris oui. Je suis amoureux John ! »

John recracha la dernière gorgée de son thé dans sa tasse, manquant de s'étouffer. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude et puis entendre ces mots-là de sa part c'était juste trop pour son organisme, surtout au réveil. S'essuyant la bouche, il se reprit.

« Pardon, je le savais mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rendrais compte !

-Tu me prends pour quoi ?

-Tu m'as pourtant répété nombre de fois que tu te considérais marié à ton travail et que tu n'estimais pas nécessaire d'avoir une relation de ce genre. C'est normal que ta conclusion surprenne un peu !

-Je confirme. » intervint Greg, en retrait jusque là.

Sherlock le regarda, contrarié. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ?

-C'est chez moi.

-Ah oui. » Il avait oublié ce détail…

John semblait prêt pour partir alors il envisagea de l'entraîner ailleurs pour qu'ils continuent la conversation seuls mais en fin de compte il laissa tomber. De toute façon l'inspecteur savait visiblement tout et puis John lui raconterait quoi qu'il arrive.

« Que dois-je faire maintenant John ? »

La question le surprit. -_Comment ça ?- _

Exaspéré, Sherlock soupira. « C'est _toi_ l'expert en relations ! Il semble logique que je me tourne vers toi pour ce genre de choses non ?

-Euh .. oui… » Surpris mais se reprenant, il conseilla ce qui lui vint à l'esprit « Et bien en général dans ce cas, on va dire à la personne ce qu'on ressent, ou on l'embrasse directement… »

De plus en plus irrité, Sherlock rétorqua « Déjà fait tout ça ! »

Pour le coup, Greg et John réagirent en même temps « Quoi ?

-Oh oui, j'ai… hier. J'ai quand même dû réagir un peu étrangement, elle est partie en me disant qu'elle m'aimait et que je l'aimais aussi…

-Tu… tu veux dire que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais aussi ?

-Non, non ! Elle m'a dit _elle_ « Tu as des sentiments pour moi ».

-Je vois. Et bien dans ce cas il faut que tu lui confirme que tu le pense.

-Es-ce bien nécessaire puisqu'elle le sait ?

-Sherlock, elle l'a supposé, elle l'a déduit, mais elle n'est sûre de rien. Il faut que tu lui apporte des _preuves _!

-D'accord. »

Sur ce, Sherlock s'apprêta à sortir en trombe puis sur le palier il s'arrêta et se retourna, posant une dernière question « Et après ?

-Après demande-lui ce qu'elle veut ! »

Et il partit.

John se retourna vers Greg, soufflant, il hallucinait complètement. Greg le regardait avec la même tête. « Et bin si on m'avait dit un jour que j'assisterai à ça… j'aurai fait interner la personne !

-J'avoue que là… »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de John. Son ami lui demanda « Pourquoi tu sourit ?

-Sherlock est amoureux Greg ! Ce n'est pas incroyable quand même ? Je désespérais de lui faire comprendre ce qu'étaient les sentiments ! Mais cette petite y est arrivée ! Il faudra que je l'embrasse !

-Visiblement c'est Sherlock qui va s'en charger. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Il faut fêter ça ! Que dirais-tu de sortir ? Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis seul, et si même Sherlock s'est trouvé quelqu'un il va falloir que je me bouge !

-De même pour moi ! Sortons ! »

Rangeant et finissant de se préparer, ils discutaient joyeusement en imaginant comment la suite allait se passer pour les deux tourtereaux.

De son côté, Molly sortit de sa torpeur à peu près à la même heure que Sherlock. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, elle avait un peu mal au crâne… Elle alluma la petite lampe et sursauta « Ivy ? » La jeune femme était assise sur un fauteuil et s'était endormie à moitié posée sur son lit. La lumière la fit bouger un peu, regardant vers elle, Ivy vit son amie assise.

« -Gnein ? ah… Molly. » Elle lui sourit, les yeux encore presque clos.

« Bonjour, tu vas mieux ?

-Je vais mieux… oui, bien mieux, merci, mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu es restée tout ce temps ? »

Toby intervint en miaulant vaguement et en s'étirant, visiblement dérangé par la lumière et la soudaine activité. Il alla se caler entre les jambes croisées de sa maîtresse et la regarda effrontément, quémandant des caresses sans se soucier le moins du monde d'autre chose que lui-même. Molly répondit à sa demande de suite, alors qu'Ivy intervenait à son tour « Je n'étais pas seule, on a veillé à deux ! Enfin, veiller… » Se redressant, elle s'étira et se secoua un peu, tentant de se réveiller.

« Tu t'es effondré hier, je n'allais pas de laisser dans cet état ! Surtout que tu sors à peine de l'hôpital. »

Touchée, Molly ne su que répondre, c'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose comme ça pour elle.

Quoi que… elle se souvint tout à coup de Sherlock et des évènements de la veille. L'angoisse remonta à la surface à la rapidité d'un bouchon de champagne sous pression.

« Sherlock !

-Ah oui, justement, tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose à ce sujet hier… Mais attends, je sais qu'il est tôt mais tu te sentirais de manger ? Tu es faible, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

-Oui, si c'est du chaud ça passera. Mais je peux le faire hein.

-Laisse, c'est déjà prêt, je n'ai qu'à réchauffer.

-D'accord… »

Ivy revint rapidement avec un plateau et le lui déposa à côté d'elle, Toby l'ayant menacé de son regard perçant. « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas hein, je n'allais pas te le poser dessus ! »

Molly rit et son amie fit de même. « Et bien voilà ! ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire ! »

Avec un sourire plus triste, Molly se décida à lui raconter les évènements de la veille. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Ivy se gratta la tête, perplexe.

« Wao ! Je comprends mieux ton état d'hier en effet.

-Je lui ai affirmé qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, mais si ça se trouve c'était encore moi qui me suis trompée.

-Non non non, là franchement, s'il le nie, c'est qu'il est de mauvaise foi mais il en a c'est obligé ! C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas s'y faire.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr ! Et tu le crois aussi ! Tu l'as bien vu non ?

-C'est vrai mais…

-Pas de mais !

-… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne vais jamais oser y retourner.

-Et tu n'as pas à le faire, maintenant c'est à lui de bouger, tu as avancé ton pion, c'est à son tour.

-Mais il ne le fera jamais.

-Tu ne sais pas. Il est bien venu jusqu'à chez toi l'autre fois non ?

-Oui. Peut-être… Mais à chaque fois que j'espère trop, je finis toujours au plus bas, je déprime pendant des mois, lui fait mine de rien et en fin de compte, je recommence mon cirque à lui tourner autour. Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout de force !

-Et c'est normal ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu tenir jusque là sérieusement ! Tu dois être un ange pour avoir une telle patience et une telle persévérance. Je ne suis même pas sûre que Sherlock te mérite…

-Ne dis pas ça. !

-Comme tu voudras, mais je te préviens, s'il ne se bouge pas j'irai le chercher par la peau du cou et… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de formuler sa menace que Sherlock était en train d'arriver, tambourinant la porte « Molly ! C'est moi ! »

Les deux amies se regardèrent, Molly les yeux écarquillés, Ivy avec un grand sourire « C'est lui ? C'est Sherlock ?

-Oui ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mais, je ne …

-Laisse tomber ta présentation, tu devrais répondre ! Habille-toi, je vais l'accueillir ! »

Elle sortit de la chambre en courant presque, laissant une Molly paniquée. Elle se leva et se prépara le plus vite et le mieux qu'elle pu vu le peu de temps.

Sherlock vit son enthousiasme douché en voyant quelqu'un d'autre ouvrir la porte. Il la regarda avec dédain et surprise. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ?

-Je suis venue m'occuper de Molly. Je vous préviens, faites-là… »

Une fois encore, elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa menace en forme que Sherlock forçait le passage « Où est-elle ? Dans sa chambre ? Mollyy ?

-J'arrive ! » Lui répondit-elle en finissant de s'habiller, elle manqua d'ailleurs de tomber puis se rattrapa.

Ivy éclata de rire, visiblement, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire ! Elle sortit « Molly, je vais en ville, à plus tard ! »

Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle pria pour que tout se passe au mieux, son amie ayant plus que jamais besoin de soutient. Elle récupéra des affaires et alla se dégourdir les jambes.

Jetant un dernier regard vaguement assassin à la porte, Sherlock ne s'occupa plus de ça et le cœur battant, le regard émerveillé, il cria « Molly tu avais raison, je t'aime ! »

Elle ouvrait la porte justement à ce moment-là, elle s'arrêta net, finissant de boutonner son chemisier, les doigts restant bloqués sur le dernier. « Tu… tu m'aimes ? »

La voyant enfin, il sentit son corps entier frémir et son esprit éclater, brulant d'efficacité. Il répéta à voix plus douce « je t'aime ».

C'était tellement de joie, tellement de sentiments, tellement de choses que sa première réaction fut de laisser échapper des larmes.

Ne sachant quoi faire, Sherlock la regarda, inquiet. Se souvenant du conseil de John, il enchaîna « Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? »

Tentant de se calmer, c'est du fond du cœur, instinctivement qu'elle répondit « Toi ! »

Frissonnant à la réponse, il le prit au pied de la lettre et alla la prendre dans ses bras. « Comme ça ? »

Riant, de bonheur et de la situation « oui, comme ça ! »

Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle riait mais il était foncièrement heureux, il le ressentait, il le savait et enfin, il l'acceptait. Il la serra contre elle, gardant en tête de contrôler sa force, sa Molly restait fragile. « _Ma _Molly… » Son rythme s'accéléra, et la dite-Molly s'écarta un peu, le regard sérieux, clouant ses yeux dans ceux de Sherlock. Il craint un instant d'avoir dit une bêtise mais il vit rapidement que ça n'était pas le cas, il répéta à voix basse, rapprochant son front du sien « Ma Molly… » Fermant les yeux, il apprécia juste ce contact, cette proximité, et elle fit de même.

Si elle avait pu mourir de bonheur, ça aurait été maintenant, mais c'était justement maintenant que sa vie commençait alors elle ne risquait pas de se laisser aller à flancher. Au contraire, elle commençait à se sentir plus forte que jamais.

Molly mit ses mains autour de son cou, appréciant cette fois encore la texture de sa peau et de ses cheveux, et Sherlock, tremblant presque sous ce qui le submergeait, posa ses mains comme la veille, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il avait eut une peur incompréhensible de ce qui allait advenir s'il se prenait au jeu des sentiments, s'il acceptait cette part de l'existence, mais là, en cet instant, il se sentait plus rassuré que jamais. Mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. « Je n'ai plus peur.

-Je sais. Moi non plus. »

Redressant un poil la tête, il allait la regarder mais il se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Tendrement, pourtant brut, ils s'embrassèrent sincèrement et consciemment pour la première fois, l'indicible crainte ayant disparue, balayée par le sentiment de plénitude.


End file.
